Cupid America
by Liukeus
Summary: America wants England to be happy so he decides to create the life for his old caretaker not caring about his own. Uke America.
1. Beginning

**This is my first story on Fanfiction , I hope you all like it.**

"hmmm...". America was thinking thoughtfully, looking across the table blankly staring glassy at England.

England catches his dull gaze and flushes a very bright red. ' What is that git thinking staring at me when he should be listening to everyones propositions'. America then notices England's fumes and chuckes softly (looking away of course!).

"huh?" England said unconsciously ."Would you PLEASE not interrupt others speeches, England.", Germany said icily.'tsk' England sucked his teeth in a displeasing way.' stupid America got me in trouble why not scoul him as well' England said in his mind rolling his eyes.

America then laid his head down on the table with his hands supporting him as a soft cuddly pillow, drifting off onto his own dream world... England gulped down his saliva, blushing softly looking back in forth to His idiot. 'Well it can't be helped, I guess? He is too cute for his own good, I'll forgive him. " hon hon hon" and "kol kol kol" went around the room giving in a dark lusty environment.' what the bloody hell is going on?' he just then notices Russia and France sitting very close to America.' How did I not notice that!? That America is a true idiot, how can he sleep so casually and laid back with Those countries sitting on his side?!' "A-Amer-" England was cut off by America's moan "nnh"

Everyone turned their heads to his side of the room, all nations blushing at the sight of America. He looked so much as a fallen angel! Who could not blush at the sight, it was as if bubbles and feathers smashing together circling America making him look very innocent.

' this is why I didn't want the world to find out about my America' existence!'England screamed into his head.

Russia then made the first move to wake up America, " America you should getup. Everyone's watching you.".America swatted Russia's hand away very slowly and helplessly," no England,leave me alone!". Russia smiled at the scene of the sleeping beauty and decided to threaten him. "Would you like a kiss on the lips to awaken my princess?"no response." I suppose it is a Da.". Russia leans in closer to America, grabbing his face and turning it to his direction.

He pulls in closer very slowly to give everyone a show of the sleeping america in his hands, fangirls and fanboys take out their cameras ready to take the shot. England's blood boils at the sight' I'm not going to sit here and watch America get kissed on the lips by this-this weirdo psychopath!' England's body was shaking in fear, yes he was going to finally save his America in danger,he thought optimistically ( which is rare.)

That is when time felt like it had stopped, Russia looking up and seeing Two men that are close to America standing ready to protest. Everyone going crazy in anticipation ready to catch the world powers kissing. Sneering Russia finally is close to America's lips ready to devour them...

America grunts, half sleeping he grabs Russia' head and believes he is England. " England, what are you doing?" Russia smiles and is happy he believes he is his caretaker. " I've come to take your kiss. " Russia leans in and is caught again. " ki-ki-kiss? America stutters very cutely, Displeased Russia forces himself to close in on america but is shocked to see the sight of america blushing very hard and then yells out" NNOOO!, England thats a no-no!". Russia is then unexpectedly thrown across America's shoulders and is on the floor almost knocked out by his power.

America still didn't woke up when he'd thrown Russia over him, as if it was nothing. The two men who were standing, blushed at how they believed the idea that America was going to be taken advantage of. The two then smile and wave at each other, sitting back down in their designated chair.

England sighed of relief when he finds out America is going to be alright and not molested.' Wait a minute. Who was that guy, just now?' England turns his head suspiciously on the direction the young man was standing. He did see him, right? 'Aahhh! That gave me the creeps.', he then decided to push the thought of another country trying to help Alfred out of his mind.

America is then tugged on by Japan, alarmed by this he flutters his eyes open. "Oh hey Japan, what's wrong?". "America-San I believe you should wake up from your slumber, you are in trouble." America then opens his eyes and realizes something " That's it! Japan you are the one!" he then flings out of his seat and runs out of the conference. 'wait what just happen? What about me(that's it)?" Japan may be stable in the outside but these questions were roaming around his head an a outstanding speed. He then yells out" America! I love you too?!"

What? Everyone turned their attention to the disciplined Japanese man.'japan just what are you talking about?! America is supposed to be my lover!' England raged on his thoughts, not knowing a few others felt the same way...

To be continued?


	2. Charming

-a few minutes after the inconvenience-

"Hey! Japan what do you mean you like America?" Italy said. Facing with determination to get his answer from his japanese friend. Clutching his knuckles and wide eyes covered with fascination for he thought Japan was a prude. Japan thought he was a bit cute on trying to get on his case wai-wait what. 'That's right I just declared my love to the hyper wheat colored blond American.'.

Japans' body flushed, draining from blood he almost faints from the Italians questioning. 'I can't believe I did it in front of everyone' Japan grins a bit about how brave he was until he hears England's pissed off voice. "to bad, I think he didn't catch your confession, or he rejected you." . "EEKKK! Germany!". Italy rushes behind Germanys' back cowering in seconds, afraid that England might attack him and his ally."Was is it, Italy?" Germany ask Italy in a warm gentle voice. "England is going to attack our friend!" he then out of nowhere starts yelping and crying rather loudly, startling Germany's friends."Nicht, he isn't, not here at least." Germany says very wary on the situation, he knows he won't, right?

Japan gets back on his feet and stands proudly and tall, broadening his shoulders. "England-san that was a bit mean to tell me that" he says very bluntly. "Mean?" England says trying the word out rolling his tounge and saying it sarcastically. "Hai." "I really don't believe that was 'mean', on your level." England says in a offending style. "What do you mean England?" Japan says showing England he was irritated by his voice. "I thought you are a smart country compared to others, maybe I'm wrong." Japan gives him a dark glare with the intent of killing.

England lets out a sigh "I can-acnt believe you would d-do that jaaappaan!" England stutters having bits of tears on the side of his eyes, he falls to the ground and starts weeping on his hands. Japan gets out his camera in a flash and takes multiple pictures.'England poising as a helpless damsel is not a everyday thing! I mu-must do this! For the fans of course!' "you knew I love Alfred!". Japan then stops his techniques and feels a bit guilty for taking advantage of the situation. Japan then lends his hand to England helping him stand. "I'm sorry, my bad, I didn't mean to hurt you, gomenesai.". They stay like that for about a minute"England, I think it's time to let go off my hand?" .

"I-" ,"Yes, what is it?" Japan asks cautiously afraid to hurt England's feelings, for he is too fragile. "I" suddenly the pressure on Japans' hands is tightened . England faces Japan with a frown and dark menacing eyes meeting his. "I hate you." "Nani!?" he is then thrown on the floor letting go of his camera, England catches it. "you dare to try and take pictures of me and My belongings." England throws the camera on the floor and steps on it harshly over and over until it is in pieces, as trash.'no not the camera!'. Japan crys a bit.

'I'll just make a show, England won't get my spare!' Japan snickers covering his face acting as if it had crushed his spirit. Japan doesn't mind his camera getting hurt, he has plenty of spares to replace it with. He also isn't angry with England, he's a tsundere it's just how he is.

Japan is then pulled on his shirt by the collar his face being lifted. England throws his fist almost striking his delicate face. 'w-wait that's over the extreme! I can't take this, physically!'"England I'm sorry I won't try to get your boyfriend from you! I don't want to fight with you!" England smiles in victory and let goes of Japan sparkling and nodding to his content. Japan was lying, of course he wouldn't let his love life be ruined by the English man. "hey Japan," "ummm.. Yes?" "don't you mean girlfriend?" "huh?" "America will be my girlfriend not boyfriend!" England said in a dominating voice. He turns his face to Japan ready for his approval. "right?" England says irritated to have to wait for his response. "oh, of course whatever you say"Japan said almost blowing his cover on laughing at the idea England being top in the relationship.

Germany then goes to their direction, finally breaking their little fight in their own world. Germany knows Japan can beat England anyday whenever he wanted to, he's just interested in seeing these so called 'tsunderes'."Ello' Germany, we weren't really fighting seriously, right mate?" England says to Japan who is still on the floor. "Yes, we were just playing", "I know, just don't do that in front of Italy. He got scared you guys might be for real.". "n-"

Japan was caught off by America who suddenly bursts through the doors. He sees Japan and goes up to him pacing himself looking as if he had done something dangerous . "Yo!Japan, England dude! Ummm... Why are you on the floor?" "no reason!" England says right on cue and jolly like helps pick up Japan. America stares at England almost genuinely and worry. "What's wrong America-san?" "what's wrong? Japan you're funny, I'd be worried if I threw Russia on the floor." "who threw Russia on the floor!?" America said with wonder and curiosity of a 3 year old."who?" everyone stares at America having a dumbly and incredibility expression written on their faces."you! You idiot!" England said flustered accusing America with his finger. "me?" "yes" America pointed at himself almost as if he had no memory of it whatsoever.

"Well then, I believe my awesome level just increased!" America said cheerfully and gushily rubbing the back of his head embarrassing like with bits of blush.'he is just cute!' Japan and England thought together. They both felt their minds radiating and started death glaring at one another sparking electricity. They didn't want to lose to the other on gaining America's love.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here, I wanted to invite you guys to my condo." England and Japan then blush a red hot pink also with a bit of a nosebleed on Japans end. Germany then believes it is his time to leave the trio to their matters. America then realizes they are old perverted people and blushes furiously"No! Not like that, you guys are weirdos!" "oh." the two let out an exasperated sigh. They did felt great on relieving but were also dissapointed to know he didn't mean the type the two wished for deeply in their hearts.

"Sure me and Japan will go." England said without receiving Japans' opinion on the issue."Great! It's in front of this building, no 6" America said loudly, for anyone to catch, they could also use the information however they please on taking advantage."hey shush it down! Are you not going to take us, git?!" America was dense so he didn't understand why he had to be quieter "No, I have to do some things." " But, America-san it will be best to walk us to the condo." Japan said pleading like, 'no one can say no to this!' , "I'm sorry Japan but I can't, it's really important." " b-" America then runs out the room fast not wanting to hear them for now, for he would feel guilty.

"America, STOP coming back and forth to the conference like its regularly done!" Germany scolded to America who already was out of the room."Stupid idiot! How dare he!" Japan was still in shock on how he was rejected 'for real'. "We'll talk about this later Japan, see you later" "I understand, goodbye."They then walked to the group of people they regularly work with, not aware of the smirk America had when he left the room.

**To be continued**

**Thanks for reading my amateur story, I hope you guys like it and do please review. Could you guess what America is up to?**


	3. Warning

The meeting had come to a close, with the brink of the pink beautiful sunset meant some fortune will happen.

The building had been in fact close to the conference. It was also very flashy, and nobody is capable of passing the establishment without a glance. It was strange that nobody had seen the condo before the meeting and just appeared out of nowhere.

"Was that here before?" England gaped at the sight. He might even believe that America, in fact placed the flat here with his almighty crazy strength.

"No" Japan said with a bit of disbelief on his voice, which sounded to him idiotic."Yeah..." the two stood by the cross light being wary to move forward or make an excuse to not go."I do not know about this England-san" facing eachother with grim faces not having a good feeling about the outcome.

England put on his number 1 smug grin causing Japan to feel his stomach twist in pain.

"I don't mind if you stay here." saying it in a mischief mockery tone, not awaiting for Japan's answer he moves forward. Seeing it is a white signal to go ahead and cross the street, he races towards the condo leaving his old friend to stand there in a dumb awe state.

"oh no you don't! England-san I'm capable of maintaining my ability to run !"the two face each other once again with a fiery stare, smiling and laughing like fools. "like the old times!" they both say happily with no regret to their decision...

They run past the counter to check in, up the stairs with determination. They both had an excuse to not go up the elevator, which was because of their impatient attitude to stand there."that elevator wasn't going to pick us up. Stupid bloody slow thing!" said with disgust and hatred.

"America-san should have asked for my assistance on working with that machinery." rolling his eyes at calling that thing a piece of work.

Truth be told, they did not wait even a second for the elevator to come to the lobby.

Finally on the 6th floor, which had Alfred's room, they let out multiple gasps in agony to catch their breaths. England glanced at Japan who was on the floor still trying to alleviate. As a "gentleman" he can't be rolling on the floor catching his breath, he cleaned himself rubbing dust particles of his dark suit.

Stood straight and walked over to the door, leaving Japan clueless. He felt bad for walking over him and decided to help the nation back on his feet (for it's his fault that he was in pain).

"Here, let me help you, chap." England reached out his hand waiting for Japan to grab ahold of it. Nippon looked up seeing England's embarrassing face and gained his energy back by taking out his camera and taking shots of the 'dere' side of the United Kingdom. This time England left Japan off the hook, not hurting his new camera. " When did you get that camera?" said with bits of anger that was maintained and stable.

Japan looked at him like he had asked the most stupidest question ever. "I have my ways" England didn't like the answer, but he didn't want to fight anymore. "Let's put that incident behind us." Japan didn't express his emotion when England finally decided to stop fighting and be good friends.

"Hai" they both shook hands in agreement forgetting about their schedule. "Right, well then shall we head in?" smiling at one another agreeing it was time to meet America. England faces the door headstrong awaiting their destiny, he knocks sturdy on the smooth wood.

-no answer-

England maintains his posture and knocks again.

-no answer-

This time he knocks abruptly.

-no answer-

"what is that fool thinking? Inviting us when he doesn't let us in!" Japan faces England and the door.

"I think I know the problem" Japan grabs hold of the knob turning it, and pulling on it.

"It's unlocked." He says in a mocking tone that England used earlier. "hardy haha, bravo Japan." britain says in a sarcastic voice "why, thank you." Japan says as a comeback to England's answer, bowing down.

England fumes at Japan's answer and decides to cut off the jokes. Entering the nicely condo that leads to the living room.

Gold paint all around the walls, shining with glory and beauty that radiates. The condo itself is sparkling and showering the place with a healthy glow. Black leather couches improving the look and encouraging good spirit. There lies a glass table with a note laying on top.

"Wow, the place is nicely wonderful." England said remembering to breathe when he didn't notice he had stopped. The place was astonishing to their eyes, it might have been very expensive. The brands were all new, were you could still smell that formal leather suitable olfactory sensation.

Finally, back to their world they slowly and snugly-like make their way to the couch. They drop themselves on the furniture and sit down as if it was their house. Noticing the note, Japan grabs it sluggishly and reads it aloud to Arthur.

Dear Arthur and Kiku,

Please make yourselves at home, I will try and make it in time!

The Hero

Japan blushes slightly, enjoying America writing down his human name on the red white and blue note. Unconsciously he clutches the note onto his chest, earning a growl from England. Japan feels intimidated and places the note back onto its original spot "sorry" they both tell one another.

Feeling it was the right atmosphere to conduct the plan Alfred hits it.

"Phase one, start!"

Staring at eachother they hear a guitar going wah~wah, startled to hear music and furniture moving. The sides of the couches popped open tables, that were flipping over and revealing candles. The lights dimmed and the music caressing over their ears.

"What's all this!" England yelled flustered to the awkward environment going on."England-san please mute right now." Japan said sounding as of he was not startled a few seconds ago.

Hearing and catching the lyrics:

I've been really tryin , baby~

Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long~

And if you feel, like I feel baby~

Come on, oh come on,~

Let's get it on~

Both of them stared at one another, ready to accuse, blood draining with embarrassment. They both knew who had done this, it was certainly correct "America" said at the same time. In the shadows he gulped down his saliva not wanting to get caught. They knew it was him,mit was a cliche to use this song on corny American movies. "Why would he do this!" Japan looked at England coming up with ideas on why his former colony would he. "I think, we should search for him." "Yes, that's a good thinking, Japan."

With dark looks on their faces, they move off the couch and roam around the condo searching for america.

" No-no don't look for me!" America said in a low voice not wanting to get caught." Maybe they don't like the music!? Maybe one that's much more modern?" this time he was panicking, he didn't want his plan to fail, no matter what!

He made a swift turn and popped out the disk and onto a new one was laid down.

Japan's and England's blood froze hearing the new song:

Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)~

I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)~

You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)~

Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)~

They started to get very annoyed and paced themselves faster to find the devious nation. This was going to take some work, the condo looked as if it was moving on its own, not bidding to allow them to catch America. America was working quick starting plan B.

Japan saw a slightly open door as if it was asking him to open and behold what was in the board. Entering cautiously, he is met with a comfy bed, and on top laid another item. This was more of an impact towards Japan, a Sakura flower laid there in a neat blossoming way. Inside the flowers was a card.

To Japan from your old friend, England.

Surprised to see England's name, he hurries onward to the nation to see his reaction. The music was still playing so he couldn't help but feel flustered. He meets England who is also holding a banquet but with another type of flower. Called the Tudor flower.

"Was this you, Japan?" England stated almost sadly and depressed like. "No, was this you, England? The brit shook his head indicating a no. They both relieved their stress. And back to anger with America.

America felt their hating aura and decided to run away, 'failed mission'. They spot America's ahoge on the other side of the room and decide to play a little act.

"Thank you, Japan for giving me lovely flowers" "Yes, I do hope you like them."

'huh, they fell for it?' America's ahoge was waving around showing he was happy. They both got closer to America, hiding their footsteps from being heard.

"GOTCHA!" both of them said only to find America sweep out of their arms fast and onto the balconies window. "Well, then I have got to go!bye!" he laughs nervously and jumps out of the window catching onto the layers of the building landing safely onto the ground. He saluted to them and dissapreared into the dark.

"The bloody hell is going on!" Japan looked at him with bewilderment "I might know what America is up to, but aim not too sure."...

To be continued

I hope you guys like the story and keep on reading, please review. I really do enjoy writing stories ^*^.

I seen this on other peoples fanfiction:disclaimer I do not own hetalia, but the story that aim writing.

The songs I also used do not belong to me.

If you want to listen:

First song Marvin Gaye lets get it on -

watch?v=go_tRctLmbc

Second song Justin Timberlake-

watch?v=uHYj7dffBT4


	4. Wander

After accomplishing on converting the mood into the most awkward environment. England and Japan decide it was their time to take their leave from the condo. Knowing about the idea of conserving energy, they turn off the appliances and that corneous music. Finally finishing the job towards improving the earths health they close in on the door.

England apologizes to Japan for America's actions believing it is the right thing to do, since he will one day be his.

This time around Britain determines he was going to open the door. Japan opened it last time making him look like a fool."Allow me", pushing Japan aside he grab the knob and pulls... Nippon awaits for the door to open but nothing happens, England tries again to make it bulge.

Nothing

"Not again! That stupid wanker, America!" Japan is startled and sees England's face, that is stone hard with angered eyes."That is it! I won't comply to that idiots idea." steaming, he walks back to the couch and sits sloppy like, not as his normal "gentleman" style.

Japan lets out a big sigh, he is too worn out by America's sudden invasion. England looks around the room seeking out a new route to take. His eyes wander off to the window that Alfred jumped out of earlier as his escape.

"This may sound crazy, but it's our only way out" Japan looks at England lazily, and turns to the direction he is staring at. His eyes open full of disbelief not wanting to ask what his idea of leaving the room is. Afraid, he believes it is better to stay and sleep till dawn.

"Britain, let's not rash ourselves into something" he says warily concerned of his life. Arthur turns his head locking both of their eyes, he looks a bit crazed with madness and deaf to his ears.

He jumps out of the couch, pulling Japan with him to the side of the window. "Like the old times" he says with a playful and seductive voice. "No! I don't want to, England-san!" he say drastically and dramatic, for he knows who this is. "U.K. Please don't! Think about our lives!"

" Oh Japan, I never knew you had emotions or sympathy." England says tilting the side of his head."Alfred was capable of doing the simple task, why not us?" "England, we are nations! America has an unbelievable amount of power!" Japan is now begging for his life to England, trying to get U.K out of his blood. "He is nothing compared to me!" England pulls Japan with him onto the ledge now in the dark cold air. Japan fearing for his well being and England, he isn't himself right now.

-Alfred's view-

Hiding around the alley of a building, he was too afraid that leaving them alone will be a bad idea.

'Maybe, I shouldnt have left them alone, I forgot to leave the door unlocked, should I go back?' America thought, clattering his teeth in fear something bad will happen. America then turns his head to the side were a recognizable whistling is heard.

Almost as if luck was granted to him, there was France walking. The older country might as well have been the key to relieving his stress and paranoid thinking. It was strange that France was walking around the street his condo was, a coincidence?

Well either way America didn't care about that and tried to get Francis attention, who was peeping at his place. "Psss"... France was galvanized, scared half to death, he turns his head slowly. Spotting America, he sighs exasperatingly afraid it might have been the cops.

America signals France to come closer by waving his hand in a 'come here' betoken. "Oui, ma belle America" Alfred understood his language since he is multicultural and his people gave him his ability to learn fast. He blushed lightly and shook his head to get back on focus. France thought it was cute, and his perverted mind flashing fantasies of bleeping America. With his rape face ready he might as well pounce on him.

France wiggled his body almost as a cat jumping to catch its prey, he leaps. Only to find America moved out of the way and hit his face flat on the building."Woah! How did you do that?" astonished to see France face flattened when he was right in front of him!

"Enough, of this foolishness, how about we find a private place, hon" France said trying to lure him where they could do many things."What for?" America said clueless of France's intention. His dense attitude is something France loved wanting to take over the situation.

"What men and-" caught off by America "Sorry, but I can't. Could you do me a favor?". Francis eyes opened wide with lust 'was this it!'. No, he was asking if France could help with England and Japan's situation. "Bien. But you would have to do something for me." America had told France to unlock the door and lead them out of the condo."Sure, anything!", well then France could take over the situation, but he isn't like that. "A kiss on my cheek, princesse."

Alfred's blood froze, he would get back at France but if it is for Arthur, then so be it."Al-alright!", what! France can't believe it, he actually is going to do it. He thought America will back down and force him to do the job. Well then it's his lucky day.

He points at his cheek, eyes flashing bright and eyelashes fluttering. America creeps in closer to Francis cheek. France had another idea though, when he was close he would turn his head and kiss America on the lips instead. It was just more fun to see America all heated up and embarrassed.

-England and Japan's view-

"No! England-san don't jump!" Britain was ready to intercross onto the other edge with pulling Japan along. Ready to jump he sees America out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing who he was next to, he gets irritated and flustered.

Yes, he does jumps but he fails and yells out America's name who was ready to give that frog a kiss. Hearing his name he gets out of Francis grip and runs to the condos direction. France is left disappointed cursing Arthur for blowing him off.

France turns his head to the condo but laughs hysterically. England is right their flipped over with his under garments showing. Japan is grabbing England's ankles trying with all his power to maintain him from falling to the ground.

America can't help but laugh as well, as Arthur's boxers show he is very patriotic to his country, showing his flag. His pants were dragged by Kiku leaving him half bared for the countries to see.

Japan tried to keep his composure but spilled the beans and started laughing with the others."I never took you to be patriotic! Arthur!" the frog said in a mocking tone. But it was true, he would laugh at America for he believed he was patriotic to wear his flag. Now the tables turned and he is being laughed at.

With all the laughs going around they did not know Alfred had put up a rescue moonwalk to use. "You could drop him now, Kiku!" Japan looked down and nodded dropping England.

Hitting the moonwalk he spots America and feels his blood hot and daring. He jumps to Alfred by using the momentum of the moonwalks force. Reaching his arms out to America he jumps in his Hands being carried by Alfred. Taking the the opurtinity he hugs tightly onto America and breathes in his ear. Causing America to shutter and embarrassed of his actions.

America's hot mess was a beautiful sight to England and the U.K. that he had forgotten about the others."Why? Did you want to kiss France?" England spoke in his ear nudging and gnawing on it. "I ca-ant tell youu, at-rthur." it was embarrassing to tell him why. "Do you love him?" Alfred shook his head as a no for he couldn't speak, when Arthur was roaming his hands on Alfred and bitting him on places. "Give me a kiss." shocked at Arthur's demand, he shook his head as a no.

"Don't get me angry, git." finally Alfred let his voice be heard. "It was supposed t-to be on th-e cheek." such an angelic voice to Arthur, he wanted to jump on America and take him there, not caring about the world (literally). "So be it." Arthur concluded, planning on using the same strategy the frog was going to use.

"FI-ine" closing in on Arthur's distance his soft warm lips puckering..warmer..warmer...

Arthur takes the chance when he finally feels it is really close, but is pushed away and in his place is ...Japan. "It's rude to ignore me America and England-san" said with malice and disgust. It was his first time seeing the archipelago island pissed off like this.

"Oh, sorry!" America said with happiness that he was pulled back to the real world. Realizing he had kissed Japan and not England he pulls Arthur off and covers his face in his hands blushing furiously.

**Like the bits of lemons? Well then "I regret nothing!".**

**Review and also a question: should I make this a short or long story, I don't know?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia but the story I use with my imagination.**


	5. Harm

With America burying his face in his hands, he doesn't catch Japan swiftly moving behind him. Kiku then wraps his hands around America's waist, in delight he chuckles.

Alfred picks his head up and lays his hands down to his sides. Startled to see Japan laying on his back and 'hugging him', his body jumps in the sudden intrusion. Kiku holds his grip on Alfred demonstrating he is the one dominating in THIS relationship."That was not nice, Alfred" slurring the name in a possessive tone.

America is surprised with the tone and the using of his name without a formal ending Japan constantly uses. Feeling his rage (England), he interrupts Japan and Americas own world. He gives off an evil smug glare to Japan and smiles to America. Pulling him back onto his hands but, Kikus power hold on America does not descend any bit.

The U.K recognizes who this is as how the new Japan realized it was him. Yes, they were still nations but had a different perspective of the world. All nations have these 'problems' with their other counter part. They are mostly used when war has come to play in their history, allowing them to be in their most powerful state. Nicknamed as the dark side of who they are like the moon.

Alfred stood their stone-like not moving an inch to the situation, realizing it may be that legend everyone talks about. Both of the darken nations were pleased at America not resisting their touches and gropes, only pissed at the sight of the other touching their MAN.

Out of his dull daydreaming he becomes conscious of the bind he is in. He feels a tight grope around his bottom and lets out a impotent yelp, that roams around the two ears. 'Japan' and 'the U.K' hear this and takes it as if he's enjoying himself, feeling their blood pumping in all the right directions. They start licking and sucking on his neck earning more terrified squeals and wigglings from America. Just when they aim for the other side of the neck, they face each other and give leering glares. Surprisingly, Japan stops the staring fight and let's go of America, reaching for something behind his back...

It catches the U.K.'s eyes and smiles widely nodding his head in approval. What Japan had reached down his back buckle was a long black leather whip. "I did recall you had a fetish like this Japan." England said chirpy. Japan flashed a death glare to England who was surprised to have shivered a bit and smiled.

America turns and looks behind him facing Japan and his lethal weapon. "Alfred Iam not pleased with your behavior earlier." he said cocking his head to his shoulder trying to make himself look 'cute' but with insanity. America fears for his life and England's so he turns his position to Japan. He looked amazing to Kiku, all flustered and blushing with his clothes sagging and steam and heat radiating from his body. Alfred believes he has to take control and bring Japan back to his 'normal' state along with England.

"Ja-" this time he was caught off by Kiku, by the loud slashing sound of the whip hitting the ground."It is best to not talk back, Alfred." America does not listen and steps forward to Japan reaching for his whip. He grabs ahold of the object and looks straight into Japan's eyes. He sees Japan, reflecting in his heart, was jealousy and menace.

"Japan I want you to stop this right now and come back." America stated in a persuasive note. Kikus eyes glint with hope and soon vanished, he had thrown Alfred to the floor. Sitting on top of his back and grinning he closes on America's ear breathing on to it. He brings the whip to the air ready to strike and give America a lesson. Shivering on the floor he wiggles again trying to have Japan let go of him, he decides to consult with him. "I don't want this! I don't want to hurt you. I have to protect you all." just with those words Japan was strucked once again and having to be told "protect" was nice. He blushes and the last hit to bring him back, we're those heart piercing tears.

He drops the whip from his hands and lets out a sigh opening his eyes to the sight below him. He lets out tears and has his hands to his heart, feeling horrible to have pinned down the optimistic american and was planning to have strike him.

Alfred notices this and gets on his knees, he faces Japan once again. He looks down and wipes away his tears and the depressing emotions away for his friend. He pulls Japan's hands away from his chest and picks his head up, locking eyes.

America blinks, and gives a thumbs up and a 'hero' smile to Japan. Kiku's heart fluttered when he'd seen Alfred straining himself for his well-being. Cute, Japan thought and regained his structure and lunged on America giving him a hug to be thankful.

Alfred hugged him back as well, happy to have brought the real Japan back. Hold that thought, what about Arthur-.

"Wanker, you should have done the job. Well more fun for me." both of them were shocked to have seen England playing with the whip, showing its power. The U.K pushed Japan on the side and pinned Alfred on the floor. Truly America was getting tired of being pushed around, and waited for Japan's help.

Waiting and waiting.

He then feels confused and agitated to have not seen Kiku help. He looks to his side and sees Japan, alright.

But, is even more astonished to have seen what he was doing. He is angered and takes the sight of Japan. Kiku is having a massive nosebleed and is blushing, but what is more messed up is HE is taking pictures of him and England. Okay, it's alright if he's capturing shots of England but its a absoulte no for him.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me!?"

Japan looks at America with his emotionless eyes and is unpredictable at the moment.

He starts to rub his cheeks and his body is flushed with the color of red. "Weelll... I don't know America-san that sounds like a nice idea but it's toooo dangerous." he says in a sarcastic tone with a pouting face...

Yup, he isn't going to help at ALL.

Now that Al thinks about it, Arthur hasn't attacked him yet, strange. He struggles a bit but is able to turn his body and faces England. He is flustered and looks dumbstruck, he drops his head and radiates a dark aura.

He gets off of America, and moves towards Japan's direction. Kiku gets surprised and looks at England with a perplexed face. "U.K?" the whip then slashes to his right side almost attacking his skin, with just half an inch away.

England looks up and shows Japan a dark face that scares him half to death. "I thought I told you, Japan-san, no pictures." England mocked Japan by using his formal article and about his camera.

Kiku then comes up with a comeback just to show Alfred his manly side. "Oh...Ehr... Is that so?" Japan said in his umm, 'manly' voice rolling his eyes. England smiles and faces Japan's camera that is on a viewable spot, easy to hit he thought smugly. Kiku notices this and gets up, rubbing off dirt, mocking England's 'gentleman' style.

"Oh! The popper has finally remembered his manners." England said mockingly and wiped an imaginary tear away. Alfred was enjoying the show and laughed out loud and was happy to see England was back to normal.

"Wha-what yo-u git!" he said flustered crossing his arms and feel ashamed to have been seen acting like an idiot.

"I really do enjoy the show, but I must get going. You two look like y'all could manage to get home." and with his farewell, he ran back out in the dark disappearing.

"Yes, I believe America-san is right."England looked back to Japan and gave him a glare.

"Sure, why not?" Japan lets out a relieved gasp and turning to walk to his place but was stopped. England had his hand on Japan's shoulder and pulled him back.

"But beware for your camera." Kiku was shocked at the threat but was even more horrified to have seen England walking away... With his camera in his hands and moving it back and forth.

There was nothing Japan could do but drop down to the floor to weep for the loss of his camera and-dd..."Wonderfuullll picturesss!" for his yaoi fans...

**No! Not the camera. Well then, sorry for not updating but it's just I had a writers block and can't use tech. on Sunday. And yes, France ran away before getting to see the performance, or even join in ;).**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia but the story I use with my imagination.**


	6. Plan

**Plan**

Now that Alfred was back to his real condo he relaxes. Dropping the keys onto the coffee table and walks toward the refrigerator, pulling the cool box out and reaching down for his 'companion'. He moved to the living room and dropped himself to the comfty couch to support his feelings.

What can he do! He had to get his ice-cream to woo him for his plan had failed and is now experiencing the woe. Haha, get it! Yeah it's no time for jokes, he thought.

His ahoge 'Nantucket', stopped wiggling in the air appreciating the sweet treat, feeling America's mood affecting him greatly. He dropped the ice cream bucket to the table and dropped his body, now laying on the couch. His mind was ready to drift off to sleep and forget about his mission and sulk to his dream world.

No! He had none of this, not in the depressing state any longer and jumping up into a proud sitting stance. He decided to create a plan that would be successful throwing his fist in the air, smiling and laughing his ass off to think he would be a 'hero'. He dropped onto the couch and laid down, seeing the cushion he reaches for it...

Grabbing and squeezing the violet fluffy pillow to his chest, he smiles lightly and rolls around the couch embarrassed of his thinking. He blushes at his peace and doesn't resist his urge to sleep, feeling enlightened about his one of a kind reckoning.

After his sleeping he waits no time and gets off the couch ready to set the new plan to action. He does his daily chores to take care of his body, and grabs the keys. Ready to start the new plan, he had came up in his reverie realm. He takes off to meet one of his 'allies' to be able to have the plan work out and even _begin_.

* * *

Good thing, there was a planned world meeting the whole week, even if it was limited, it was something.

Arthur and Kiku were both prudent and scared to go to the meeting and thought of skipping. Then again the nations they are specialized in attending the assembly, and would cause an uproar and suspicion in the controversy of all countries. So they had to wuss up and be prepared for whatever America had in store for them today. Japan had a bit of knowledge to know what Alfred's scheme was. Even saying America's human name in his thoughts made the Japanese man blush and feel like digging his own grave.

Either way, there was no possible way to stop time (even England) from keeping the meeting to halt. The two nations had never felt this distraught to go to a meeting, only wars, but never this bad. They both had molested America and even tried to do dirty things to him, even worst to actually attack him!

England was sure to be alright, but not Japan he is going to get hurt by any means. One thing you should do is never to get America pissed, any nation would have the common sense to do that! Okay, Kiku was exaggerating aLot, he was begging to the heavens to spare him and even banging his head to the wall. He may even have a concussion when he'd hit the wall hard enough to put a hole on it. He laid his head in the hole feeling hatred to himself and not wanting to show his face to anyone.

Poor guy, every nation thought to themselves and even shook their head in disapproval, while passing him by. No one had the news, that they had done such a thing to the powerful nation and believed his economy was falling; which was a good thing. A loud and sudden gush of air was pushed through the walls of the building, and movement of the walls as an earthquake occurring.

Who it had been? It was Japan's pal Italy, coming to the rescue! He gave glares to the nations and felt disgusted to see no one was helping Kiku. Mostly all the countries who had seen Italy's glare were petrified and ran away in fear. Japan had not seen the other side of Italy and believed he was just waving them a goodbye. Or they didn't want to breathe in the air the goofball was in, he always thought he was a suspicious guy though. He felt bad for Italy sometimes but maybe something else is going on...

Japan was thinking thoughtfully and looked at the ceiling, feeling a creepy feeling run his spine he comes back to the situation. Italy was staring at him with dazed eyes and started to speak. "Japan what do you think you are doing?!" Kiku was a little frightened at hearing Italy speaking in a demanding tone. "Such meanies! They didn't even try to help you out. What is wrong?" he kept asking questions to Japan like an interrogation, not allowing him to speak until he became silent. Kiku had not heard the last two words that escaped Italy, ignorant fools'.

"Nothing is wrong. I was err... Playing.. Yeah that's it." Italy eyes widen in fascination, for he wanted to join in to. "Veee..." "It seems you want to play?" "si!" he said very happily and wanting. It didn't hurt to play a game with the '_older_' Italian nation, but his spirit was broken so he had to come up with an excuse.

Japan suddenly bowed to Italy, who had given a startled expression and a jump to his body. He was confused at seeing him formal with him that it angered him greatly considering they were friends. He put his hands on his hips and thrashed around the hall surprising Japan.

Kiku gave him a blank look and stood there deadpanning.

"Ita-"he turns around and runs crazy fast leaving Italy behind. Feliciano stays there then looks down making the impression he is sad. And attempts to run after Japan, believing they may be indeed playing, tag.

Frightened to see Italy running after him, he dashes and leaves Italy behind who is gaining on him.

Everyone sees the commotion, some smile and some are angered to see the nations acting childish. They even pass Germany, who looks at them and makes a stone face resulting to his regular face palming. Japan couldn't believe Italy was still running after him, and decided to look behind him. Wishing he had not, because more nations started to follow Italy's lead and going after him! Kiku then ran as fast as he could and took a turn that made most nations trip and fall. He really was enjoying the fun, and was smiling that he had accomplished to get some out of his tail.

But, Italy, oh boy he was different. He didn't let up and kept running after him and calling his name. Japan really didn't plan on Italy to be active, but was sure he could run faster than a regular human. Maybe that's true and Kiku could get cornered, and didn't like that idea so he decided to go to the conference. Sure he was being goofy and having fun, but he knew it could ruin his image in the world.

Now that he had the idea he had to stick to it, and took his last breath. He opened the door, leaving the bright yellow light shine out almost as if heaven. Japan liked the light showering his face feeling relieved. He then yelled "sanctuary" which startled all nations who were in their seats. He was still running but catching his breath and had his eyes closed. Bang-

Wait, was that!?

He had bumped into someone when he was running and caught up on his thoughts. He had never felt like a fool, but now! He went almost flying to the ground but was pulled up from the waist. He was in the hands of someone in a dancing posture. He opened his eyes and looked up, readjusting to the light and finally saw who had helped.

Japan was in confusion and shocked to have seen this. He knew he had it coming, but not too soon!

He was now sweating and his body was turning too goo, a hot pot mess. Blushing and falling to the ground, flustered and afraid, time went by with silence. All nations had their eyes to the scene, some squinting their eyes and others putting their hands to their mouths. No one made a move nor a sound...Yes, he was ashamed to feel this. Then again, you never get to see him with-o-out T-EE-Xxas-s...

* * *

America was just coming inside the room and greeting the others, smiling at his own thoughts. That were in the new plan for the mission of his to be successful. He had achieved to talking his ally into the plan of his. America was ready to give England and Japan their surprise! He was grinning way too much, that the others started to suspect him for something.

Either way, they did like him making those cute occasional faces he makes. Just when he moved to the other side of the room with the door on the side to talk to another country, he heard a rumbling sound. He turned his face to the direction to the noise, and was startled to see Kiku all hyped up.

"Yo dude! What's up!"

Even more crazy was that he was screaming the word sanctuary and running inside. It was meessed up when he started running after him and bumped into him, that let his breath out and gasp for air. And with the sudden attack on his chest his glasses were dropped from his face. He saw that Japan was falling back, and didn't want to see his friend get hurt so he sped up and grabbed Kiku. Not really knowing where he had grabbed him, he was happy that he wasn't hurt. Just when he was about to pick him up, Japan's body was falling from his grip and heat was radiating from him.

America wasn't reading the 'atmosphere' again and picked Japan up bridal style and put him onto a nearby seat. Only gaining extraordinary and surprised looks from all the nations in the room. Japan was frozen in place and was entrapped to Al's shining sapphire eyes that sparkle. Wanting to get out his camera, but was incapable of movement feeling bad for his fans.

America then broke the silence, and told the others to call a doctor for Japan,who he thought had a fever.

When the silence was broken, fan girls and fanboys were squealing and gathering around America. Jumping on him and taking pictures of his beautiful face. One nation who was mature enough had nodded and went to find a doctor, feeling sad to have left the room early.

Italy had came in and went to help Japan, but was also caught up on America's features.

Hearing a cup splatter on the floor they turn their heads and sight Britain...

Oh, he was angry and sad, silence conquered the room once again. He started to move forward slowly and coldly dropping the temperature in the room, looking as if he was going to kill someone. He spots Texas and bends over, not like a gentleman, and grabs them softly.

He picks them up, studying the glasses and rubs the dirt it had gathered on the floor off. He walks forward more and says the word "move" everyone listens to his request and creates an opening for the Brit. America looks at England and is dense to see he is mad and laughs obnoxiously with rosy blush on his cheeks. He glares at Alfred, but doesn't earn a shiver from the nation but a smile.

He sighs, and looks at America face to face with watery eyes. He really needed to teach him how to act in this type of mood. Oh well, it was another reason why he loves his git.

He lightly holds America's cheeks in his hold and looks at the new changes of his former colony. England blushes as he himself is amazed with the sight of the beautiful eyes. They were full of hope and seemed to extend very wide, like the ocean and the sky meeting and becoming one. He looks away, and places the state on him funny, so America had to readjust them.

"Thanks, I guess.?"England's eyes widen and turned to Alfred.

"Idiot! You should take better care for yourself, and stop showing off!" America tilted his head and started to fume.

"You don't tell me what to do!" he said flustered, but didn't exactly completely understand England's words. Gyah! Whatever, Britain knew he wasn't capable of understanding what he had said so he forgot about it. He looked back to the audience who was finally moving on.

The doctor was finally here, and taking care of Japan who had fainted earlier. Which was not a good thing for America's plan to work.

**So who do you think Alfred persuaded into helping him out, and will his plan work!**

**Oh Sanctuary, do any of y'all know where I got that idea? Also the becoming one.:no comment...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and share what you think of the story.**


	7. Fold

**Fold**

America was afraid his plan wasn't going to work so he had to take drastic measures into waking his friend and walked past England, not angry as much with his comment earlier.

Britain watched him with concern, as to maybe he hasn't yet forgiven him about last night. He reached out to him slowly, yet moving forward with his movement. Until, he had seen where America was moving to in shock he gaped. He withdrew his hands and kept his emotions to himself, standing still in his place.

Some nations had seen England's face and were feeling terrible for him, none had went to comfort him though. France even felt sorry for his enemy but didn't wish to mess with him just _yet_. Alfred hadn't seen him and only kept moving toward Kiku's side.

He saw Japan all flushed and breathing heavily, like England when he caught a 'cold'. Thinking of an idea he smiled and wham.-he placed a burger on top of his head, thinking it will work. England may not have worked last time, but he thinks he was cursed and couldn't work on him only. He was nodding his head at his thinking and opened his eyes to only see Japan had not been healed.

The doctor only gave a glare to America and threw the hamburger to the floor. "Hey! Don't do that!" he said with a pout that made the doctor shrug and blush. England saw the scene and shook his head in disapproval but was angry that the doctor had been worked up by Alfred. France chuckled a bit to see he was getting better. Britain shook his head and threw the useless emotions away and moved to America's side.

"Git! That's not how you help someone out with a fever." Alfred turned his head to Britain and shook his head up and down. He was relieved to see America responded and had not avoided him. He sighed,"Who told you that stupid story?" America then gave him a glare but stopped and smiled.

He then got up from Kiku's side and went to England who shuttered when his hands were grabbed. He looked at Britain with gleeful eyes that had hope within them. The Brit was confused to see Alfred doing such a thing.

"Y-You, could help!" he said with a booming voice that rang threw England's ears. America picked his hands up in the air and laughed obnoxiously which startled him.

Arthur turned red and had not liked the idea of helping out his rival but didn't want to hurt Alfred's feelings. He was smiling so happily and blushing, looking so dreamy like. I hope this is not a dream England had thought glazing at America over and over.

France looked at their direction and had overheard their conversation. He hid his smirk with his hands and walked over to where the two nations are at. He sneakily placed his hands on top of their shoulders moving towards their chest. America stiffened and looked at the intruder only flushing like Kiku. He let out a squeak and became silent.

England did not like this one bit and threw his fist to the frog in which he dodged but was still holding onto America. He glistened his eyes and sparkled with a smug look.

"You know Amérique, you could have asked me." he said while pointing at himself and a shy smile on his face. Alfred gave another peek at France and to England.

Alfred looked down regaining his courage and gave a placid frown. "I don't know about that, England would be better." he sticked his tounge out and mocked the smile France used earlier.

Francis put on a pocker face that was not easily readable. Britain was flurry at hearing America say he was better and didn't need the frogs help that made him daze off from the situation.

Alfred didn't mean it in which England thought, it was just something he learned from yesterday. When Britain was the United Kingdom he had tried doing weird things to his body, in which he didn't understand.

He as well with England were dazing off and hadn't seen what France was pulling out. Back to earth, he saw France with a rape face that creeped him out, resulting him to backing up.

What he pulled out were two pink cosplay nurse outfits with white pearl heels. England chocked at the sight and pulled the outfits from France. America then laughed at them, he saw England wearing that last time whe-when.

Alfred's face paled and remembered the event in which he had to wear that other tiny outfit. He was already self councious so why! God have mercy on him! He had to remember that traumatic day, in which he wore barely anything. He wore a tie, bear ears and miniskirt! He was so embarrassed and wish he hadn't.

The two were tugging on the outfits trying to beat the other. "France you Frog! How dare you! You said you would get rid of it!" France was struggling to get the outfits back and glanced back to America who shivered.

He gained back his strength and with a mighty pull he had the two victoriously. "Non! They are way too expensive." and like last time he pounced. In this epoch he was successful and threw Alfred on to the ground in which he was still standing but on top of him. He pulled the outfit in his face with bits of saliva on his side, and threw the other to England.

"I know a solution that will wake up Japan faster." he said while licking his lips. America laughed out the awkward mood and tried to pull away from Francis grip. "England does too." he said in a persuasive tone that shocked the nations.

France then did his mantra hon hon that scared them. America tried wiggling even more and touched Francis crotch by accident. He let out a moan and was ready to attack America when he felt his face get impacted.

France touched what had hit him in his face...He looked at it in utter confusion and irritation. It was squishy and white easily breakable.

It was a banana?

He threw it to the side and was going to do his move when another struck his face. England was creeped out again as if something was doing this but every time he looked at where the direction it had been lifted off... Nothing was there.

Britain saw this as a moment to help America and got to it. He pushed France off and picked Alfred from his hand and covered him as a shield.

America then looked at him smiling "I knew you had everything cover, dude! Hey how is that even possible though?" he said tilting his head. England didn't want to take the compliment from him, but he Did already say it was him. So he decided to go along with it and take the strange things comment from America.

Either way, America turned to England "Ok! How do we help Kiku?". Britain got upset at him for changing the moods to quickly and walked furiously to Japan. "Make soup, I guess." America looked at him with disbelief and ran out the room.

'That was weird, well then back to work no more playing.' he then looked back to the doors that were opened abruptly. England was astonished to see America back, already with soup and other items behind him.

He pulled the big bag with him and moved to Japan. He placed the bowl down and took out a bed. England was looking so dumbstruck and crazy. The idiot brought a bedroom with him! He laid Kiku down motherly like and tucked him in.

He brushed the Asians hair out of the way and placed a warm kiss on his forehead and started to tell him a fairytale story. While he was doing that he was blowing on the soup to cool down and had Japan slurp it down.

The nations glanced at them and became bewildered at the scene occurring in front of them. Some of the nations had already started the meeting without notifying others and some talking to their allies.

America was treating Japan as a baby(and a good '_mother_' it). Most of the nations were 'jelly' to see the American cooing the man as a baby. They thought of their past and were never ever treated as nice as that.

"Idiot! Where did you learn to do that and how did you gather all these materials so fast?!" America silenced England and looked so sad.

Britain felt bad to see Alfred become so reflected. "I have 50 children, England." everyone faced America who was still taking care of Japan.

It seemed like they forgot how he was doing, and his children. They felt a pang to their hearts as to not have remembered how he worked his way to the top. Russia did feel bad but since his heart comes out from time to time it made a beat that startled him.

America laughed again with his laugh and everyone turned their heads back to what they were doing before. "oh... Umm... You still haven't told me how you got here back so fast!" he said trying to throw the sentimental mood off. "It's a secret, like yours earlier." and made a zipped motion to his lips and threw an imaginary key away.

"Hmph" England said with his hands crossed to his chest and angry face. America just laughed and felt movement on his hands. He looked down and saw Kiku opening his eyes and grumbling. He put down the bowl down fast and wrapped his arms around Japan's body and. Squeezed. Him into a bear hug.

America was smiling and was happy the plan was going to move forward. Japan got scared and was ready to karate chop him until he figured out it was Alfred hugging him. He let him be swayed and closed his heavy eyelids.

When he opened them again England's face was giving him a scowl and an angry flick off. "Not. Gentlemanly~ England-san."

**Oh Japan, you naughty boy!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Happy fourth of July, everyone! And sing happy birthday to America.I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but I've been losing my ideas, for some reason.?. Well then, please review and thank you to those who have.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Hetalia but the story I use with my imagination.**


	8. Real

**Real**

"Huh? What was that?!" Alfred moved his arms and brought the hug to a close but still had a warm smile. Kiku was a bit upset at seeing him let go and furrowed his eyebrows. Arthur in the background was muffling his hard laughter and rolling on the floor.

Kiku squinted his eyes and gave a lazy glare to England. Almost slipping his laughter out and being caught by America he tightens his grip. He was ashamed of himself at his act, but excited as a young teen.

America was confused at why his friend was giving him a glare and backed up a bit. Japan opened his eyes and saw his movement, feeling weak. His body went falling on the rail of the bed. He starts to wonder at that single moment what happened and where is he, exactly.

He lets his eyes wonder and sees the room clearly, hmmm, "the _conference_?" he says almost mute. America barely hears him and picks his body up, and straightens him. Kiku is leaning on the rail of the bed and slouching.

Japan once again tries to remember what he was doing and felt troubled when America was giving him a worry look. He places his hand on his head and begins to feel a throb and a heat flush run throughout all his body.

He feels a hot blush on his cheeks, and picks his head up. He looks straight into Alfred's eyes with bemused eyes. He looks up and drops his head with his arms following onto the mattress. A bow you could say?

England was 'attacked' hard by Japan's 'bow' and let his laughter ring like the bells in the room. Everyone looked at the U.K. and felt creeped out by his outburst.

"G-Gommmmen-aasai! He stuttered with clattering teeth and sweat drops running on his forehead. America was surprised to see Kiku apologizing for no reason and giggled. Hearing Alfred laugh made Japan relax too much. Like earlier his body was dropping and melting. America frowned at seeing this and picked Japan back up. A second later, he took him off the bed and placed his feet on the ground making him stand.

"You can't sleep anymore." he said seriously and started packing all the materials and stuffed them into the bag. He left once again.

Japan was struggling to keep himself up when he felt jealous arrows stabbing him. He turned to see England looking at him, and giving icy glares with dark aura coming towards him.

Russia was cheerfully walking by and came to the middle of the two. He felt the shank of the arrow and grinned at England which towered him. He grabbed the jealousy form and ate them like a treat which freaked out both the archipelago nations.

Germany then decided it was time to start the meeting since Japan had recovered from earlier. The two of them smiled at eachother reassuring they will talk later. With Russia still in their space they ran to the opposite side of where they would sit and left.

* * *

"You did it!"

Nod

"Yah! I knew you could do it"

"Well...of course anything for you..."/(blush)/

"Your...the best..."/(hot)/"Okay... You go in first don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"It's not like they ever do."

Push

* * *

Every nation was caught up in the meeting and hadn't seen America coming in. Alfred went to his seat and smiled at his neighbor. He literally was his neighboring country and to be exact it was Mexico. He smiled back to him and was brought up, when he was questioned.

Alfred looked at the direction of England and Japan sides and gingerly grinned to himself. He took out his notebook and took notes on all the topics that was being discussed. Some thought he was a lazy bum and never listened but were astonished to see him doing work.

Last time he was sleeping is because they had already talked about the topic and nothing new was added. Also, because England was in his mind and decided to do the mission.

He couldn't contain himself and laughed a bit louder not too much to catch attention. Just the mere thought of having his plan work made him happy.

Russia had seen America giggling to himself and grinned to him. He had daisy roses on the side of him floating and a wide smile that could make many faint or get scared. He was angry at Alfred when he threw him and made him pretty much as a K.O. Ivan wanted his revenge, so now he had to make the nation beg for mercy.

America was caught up in his imagination until he felt the stare that brought him back to reality. He blinked and looked at Russia who was smiling at him and decided to wave a 'friendly hello'. Mexico was creeped out at seeing this and had a question looking face and decided to find out. "Ummm. Estados Unidos de América, are you not afraid of that white haired demon?" he said in a whisper afraid of the words being caught by Ivan. America gave a frown and a pout to Mexico also with his fumes moving around his head."That's not nice! He isn't a demon or-or is he?!" he stated very clumsy and exaggerating like. He closed on Mexico to await his answers and frantic sweat on his head. The Spanish man decided to let it go and shook his head as a no, very charming like. He was happy to sit next to him, he hardly ever visits him like when they were teens.

Alfred sighed and turned to him and tilting his head cutely."What do you mean then?" Mexico twitched his eye a bit and went to his ear and whispered what he was talking about. It caused Alfred to flush a bit but he took that out of his system quickly. "Do you remember?" America nodded at his question and saw his face turn grim.

He turned to see what he was staring at and smiled with shining stars. Mexico was horrified to see America smiling at the scene of Ivan dropping his pipe on his hands HARD. Mexico decided to deceive himself as to not seeing Ivan with his pipe ever and went to denying. He felt sorry and disturbed for Alfred's safety. 'Maybe, they love each other?' said in his mind as ice. Just when he was going to speak to America he was out of his chair and moving towards Russia.

Mexico was gaping and foresighted the future with drama. Ivan was smiling in his head seeing America coming to HIM and not running away for mercy was a great sight. He started humming love songs in his head and awaited for America to arrive at his seat.

He was taking his time walking, but his face was looking down not showing facial expressions.

Almost zombie casual like.

No one was really paying attention to America who was walking.

But each step he took something dark trailed behind him.

He finally got to Russia's side and almost a few steps to him he reached for something on his side.

He flashed it out in a matter of seconds with a deadly glare in his eyes.

He pulled the object up and was ready to attack Russia.

"Dude! Russia you're so awesome, you like lightsabers!" he said with a smile and playful tone.

He slammed it down and almost hit Russia in the crotch missing a few inches but in the middle of his feet.

"But war is war. Now ain't it?"

Ivan looked a him with bewiderment and fearness, confused to see him being attack and not him attacking. Mexico had seen all of it, and the nations who didn't were confused. England and Japan were appalled at the scene and others were gaping.

Just when they were going to help out and understand the situation. America got his lightsaber up and swinged once again, this time Russia got out of his chair. America giggled and did his raid against Russia with his lightsaber swinging in his direction. They ran throughout the whole room with Russia trying to calm America and tell him it's a pipe and not that. Whatever it is...

Everyone tried to stop America, but we're stunned and stoned at the sight of America's glaring threat. England and Japan also tried but were almost attacked but the saber and had cold feet.

Ivan was happy to play games with nations and even America, but this was to extreme and exhausting. He started to speed up but slipped on a -

Banana peel.

Poland was right near the peel and was accused by Russia. "Like That Totally wasn't me!" he squealed for mercy. Ivan was pinned on the floor and was going to be attacked and awaited his destiny.

Closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath.

He heard a very large thump and saw America on his butt with his lightsaber down. He too was dropped by a banana peel.

He sighed and got up moving towards America with his weapon, ready to attack. He held his weapon in the air until he felt a push to his side but saw nothing. Just when he was going to hit America; England, Japan and Germany were already on his side and defending him.

Alfred got up and squinted his eyes and laughed awkwardly, with a rub on his head."Sorry! I thought you had a lightsaber and did the vow of us Star Wars buddies. We fight with our lightsabers til the end! It's fun, er you should try."

Russia dropped his weapon and nodded going back to his seat. And in his mind was the word 'revenge' repeating over and over.

England on the other hand was punishing America by squeezing and pulling his cheeks until they were red. Japan was trying to stop England and punish him by giving a looonnng~ old lecture. Germany face palmed and decided that all the representatives should leave because of the commotion.

Alfred's face brightened and left the room quickly passing the two elder nations. They gawked at one another and shrugged their shoulders and moved slowly to get their belongings...

**Thanks for reading and please review, just to let you know my imagination and hands make the story. I'm so lazy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars nor Hetalia, never will. Just the fanfic in progress.**


	9. Fighting

**Fighting**

Kiku was walking slowly to the side of his bag and notes. He saw on the corner of his eye England was doing the same. The difference is that he grabbed everything in a swoop and left the conference right away. There were other nations still in the room gathering their stuff and leaving, while others still working.

Japan had made it to his seat and turned swiftly, he motioned his eyes to his belongings and made a loud sigh. He was getting tired of the events that happened in two days with the American. In another hand he was happy to be talking and being with him, but England. That was going to take some time, he had a major yandere side. He chuckled a bit, he thought of tsundere and yandere that the words both had the same ending.

He was getting closer to Britain, and it was all America's fault. Yes, when he was a bit younger the U.K and him were great buddies. He might be right on what America is trying to do, but maybe not?...

Japan places his notes into his bag neatly, he was stricken when he notices a envelope. He questions himself into opening or avoiding the message. He was very suspicious on the idea, he did not want any more trouble. He finally gives in on opening the envelope. It was plain and white, not like Alfred, probably he was going paranoid.

He tilts the paper and observes it, he cautiously opens the package and it's contents. Making himself feeling intimidated he backs up a little and squints his eyes. He puts his hand in the envelope and feels around, only to find a note.

Fully opening his eyes he reads the plain note.

" Japan, my love, would you be kind enough to go on a da-date. I mean walk in the park? I'll be waiting in central park, after the meeting A.S.A.P. I'm sorry if it is too much of an inconvenience but I truly want you there by my side.

From England

P.S do not make me wait too long."

Kiku had a dumbstruck face and mouth open in response to the letter. He got out of his state and went to questioning if this was England. He would have been more excited if it was the love of his life then his rival. True he would say love and even stutter in letters but that A.S.A.P is suspicious. Then again, what if Britain also got a letter like this and goes to the meeting place...

He has to go now that he thought about it. And silently he regretted opening the envelope.

"The bloody hell was that!" he turns his head to the side where he stumbled. He looks around more (crawling) on the floor, he had fallen. Earlier he was pacing himself to get to his condo and when he felt a tip he simply fell. It was also strange that he heard a low tender sorry.

He takes away the thought and gets to the side of his bag and sees a black envelope. All his stuff was scattered on the floor and that one was more out there. Like someone has placed it there.

He hears snickering behind him and blushes. England gets off the floor and stands tall, he gathers his belongings and smoosh them in his bag out of embarrassment. Just with the envelope in his hand he studies it's fine details and is confused at what it could be. He rushes himself and opens the package.

He finds a note and examines that as well and when he got comfortable to see it he reads.

" Kon'nichiwa 美しさの土地,

I wish to see you after the meeting, if that is alright with you. I can not hold my feelings back for you. I want to tell you in person at central park.

P.S if you can't understand the kanji it means 'beautiful land'.

"WaWAAAAHHHH!" he throws the note on the floor and slams his feet onto it. "This Is Not Japan!" he screams at the top of his lungs and gets strange looks by the few people walking by. Right now he dosen't give a f***k.

A mistake he thinks and shakes his head frantically denying the words. 'wait a minute!' England stops his motions and looks up at the sky and takes out a deep breath. He gives a sly smile "Chinese and Japanese are the same right?" he shakes his head up and down to agreement.

He remembered long ago that China mentioned that America means 'beautiful country' in his language. He thought, maybe the languages are the same and Japan meant to give it to America. He just accidentally put it in his bag, but when?...

Wait doesn't that mean he's expecting America and not me. He shakes his head furiously and fumes at the idea. Britain gets paranoid and makes up situations in his head, like maybe they meet up by accident. In his imagination: Japan is flustered and blushing while he confesses his love to America. While he is speaking America blushes and cries tears of joy and jumps into Japan's arms. And he is watching them walk away and leave him. All by himself.

He stops his illusions and runs to the park he mentions to beat some sense into Kiku.

The two countries run to the park and wait for each other .

And when they arrive they see a beautiful horizon of the sunset and the lake shining. It is blue, but not as beautiful as Alfred's sapphire eyes that glisten with hope and pride. The grass green combed with a rare look that cant be seen everyday. Small clouds in the sky that pass one another but never touch. Stars shining in the sky stealing the suns time for themselves. Peaceful. It had even calmed down Arthur's fury.

The two see each other and walk to one another and turn on a rail nearby and stare at the sunset. It felt like years for them just to watch this magnificent sight.

They both sigh and look at each other and nod their heads. They knew who could do this scenery, America. They both thought and smiled at knowing it could be their future lover.

Just when they were comfy they hear a loud bang and see something hit the lamp post but went away in a flash...

(Past, before the two arrived at the park)

"Hey Mattie did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Well then take a good look because they will turn into someone else! Thanks man your awesome!"

Bye!

Lo-

Matthew was caught off on the phone before he could finish his words. America gets to his plan and turns on sprinklers and glass mirrors to reflect healthy sunlight. He has some of his people walking by and cleaning the grass, also the icecream man!

He leans on a rail and wiggles in excitement. He is on the other half of the park were it looks like a canyon. Well to be exact it was and he was a few levels higher than the one Japan and England will be. He had a pair of binoculars to keep the date going and make it to its climax.

He looks around just to make sure everything will be good. He gets surprised when he hears a loud sharp thud behind him and turns to its direction. He tilts his head in confusion and walks in circles over the unknown object that fell from 'the sky'.

He gets closer and touches the object he examines the material and squints his eyes. His eyes move to the other material on its side and slides his hand on it-"ouch!" he touched a spike at the ending of the 'arrow'. That's what it is a bow and arrow with some clothing on the side.

The arrow had a heart shape peak, fully pink and beautiful. He thought it was lovely, for some reason it intrigued him. He tried it out, he grabbed the bow and had it on the string acting like he was shooting. But something was strange...

When he touched the objects they turned a bit darker-"So you are not pure."

Alfred gets stunned at the voice, it was familiar, too much. He turns his head with sweat drops running down his head. He felt like he was going to faint when he saw England right behind him in a-a DREESS!

"WWHatt are you Doing here?" he stuttered, absolutely hearing the high pitch in his voice. He also wanted to laugh at seeing him in a dress like that. When he shifted his body to the right he catches something out of the ordinary and has wide eyes in shock. "Are those wings?" he says while walking towards Arthur and tries to grab them- when he feels he slapped his hand.

Looking like he was about to cry he gives England a mean look and turns his back on him."Look I'm not your England, ok." huh, what is he talking about? Alfred thought. He turns back and looks at 'England' and examines his eyes to see if he is telling the truth. Arthur gets intimidated and looks away, America places his hand in his cheek and looks in thought...

Alfred then laughs out loud and chuckles "BBUUUTT you have Worms as eyebrows!" he says trying to control himself and rolls around on the grass. He stays like that for a few minutes and looks at 'England' he looked angry. "I'm just here to help out, the big man said so." he says agitated like. America gets in a bow like stance and looks at him with bewilderment. "God" he says rolling his eyes. America shakes his head with sparkles and looks like a child"GGGOOOD, but why?" "I don't know."

"Cupid, I guess?" America tilts his head and wonders what he is trying to say. Arthur then moves closer to America and holds his cheeks. His eyes then looked teary and says why. "Why do you look like him!" he jumps on America and rolls on him. Alfred then blushes and gets him off his body and looks at him "should u ask me?" he says in a mocking tone. It's his fault for being mean earlier America says in his mind.

'England' gets up and looks like he was about to cry but resisted."Earler I said you aren't pure. Not in a mean way but a fact, I was examining you. You do not care about yourself, why?" America looks away and smiles.

He gets on his knees and takes the clothes from the floor and observes the dress. It looked like a apron to him. It was both pink and white, it had a lot of lace and fluff to it. Even if it was girly it intrigued him in a weird way. Like destiny.

There was a big white bow behind it, but each time he touched it, in return it became black. He was a little depressed of that changing, but oh well. There were tights that matched the dress and some heels but had a long lace situation. Must be hard to put on he thought. In the end there was a wand, yes a wand. He chuckled, because England would surely want one of these. It was star shaped and inside the decoration was a big pink heart.

"Do you like it?" he turned his head and nodded to the angel. "Good, because you will be wearing that." America gave him a glare and said no. "Oh, we'll then too bad for England. He wouldn't become a happy old man." damn, why did he have to use that as my weakness."A-alright" he says with a fist pump and immediately starts talking off his clothes. 'Arthur' then blushes and turns not wanting to do bad _deeds_ in Earth.

America put the dress over him and slides his body into it and, fit perfect. Not too tight or loose, he wondered if God had done this and smiled at the thought. Just not too happy about it having to be a dress, now he looked like one of those cosplayers. He got the tights and put it onto his flesh and rolled it up by his thighs. He squeaked a little at the feeling. Now the hard part those shoes, they are very complicated. He put his feet onto the heels and was about to strap the lace. But was astonished to see it moving on its own, and yelped at the pain when it tightened too hard around his legs.

He looked behind him to make sure the bow is alright and was scared too see the bow all covered in darkness. The dress also looked like it had darken when he placed it on him."I'm finished now what?" the angel turned around and blushed at Alfred and laid his eyes to the ground trying to avoid contact.

"Time to become Cupid."

**I love twists! So what do you think? I think I'm going to make this story very sad like and with lots of twist and turns. Bet you thought he was going to spill the beans, but nope. Thank you all for reading my story and the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters just the story I use with my imagination.**


	10. I thought I told you

**I thought I told you**

"Cupid? What does that mean." Alfred tilts his head to the side and tries to get the angels attention. He knew the meaning of the word but just how was that possible.

'Arthur' then looks at him at eye level and gives him a loosely smile with pink blush on the side of his cheeks. "This idiot." he says in a mocking tone and picks his arms up by his shoulders and shakes his head in disapproval."Shouldn't you know what I mean when I, an angel is here. Just like him..." he says the last three words silently. Alfred crosses his arms and stands tall with a pout and glare shooting England.

England just gives him a smile and walks toward Alfred's bow and arrow. He bends down and grabs the articles. His 'dress' a lot too small, had shown a bit of his butt cheeks when the wind blew. Alfred saw this and blushed, he covered his eyes with his hands and turned to the other side.

Arthur didn't know what his problem was and just got the items and pulled Alfred to his side. He grabbed his hands that were covering his eyes and hauled them. They didn't bulge. He used more of his strength, and told Alfred what in the world was he doing.

America coughed awkwardly and stated, "You finished?" he said in a coy voice with blush that was written all over his face. England thought that was very extraordinary, to be blushing and have hands that could be covering the details, but had not. A vein then popped on his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was trying to get your eyes to open! And you say, u ready! You Git!" he said fuming and felt his voice straining. America took his hands out of his face and gave him a mad face with steam coming from him. "It's your fault! Th-that was soooo weird!" he said screaming back to Arthur. They both had their chest on each other, this caused America to freeze with his mouth wide open and blush on his face. Arthur stopped the awkward movement and pushed the bow in Alfred's face causing him to fall back.

He had grabbed the bow and arrow and took them with great pleasure. He went falling back and was caught by the angel before he hit the ground. America was amazed when this Arthur had been able to catch him, but what about the other. He then felt the grip tighten on his waist and yelped. He got on his feet and straightened up.

"Let's finish this quickly before your England comes." America turned into stone when the angel mentioned about Britain, and that he had to complete the mission. He smiled a bit and got his game face on turning to Arthur with determination.

England was surprised at the sudden change of America and gave an approval hum. "Let's start with 'normal' targets." he said, by turning to the side of the rail and pointing at a couple. Well not the lovey-dovey kind but just friends type.

They seemed to be very close friends because they were horseplaying, mimicking popular dance moves and laughing at one another. It was also like they loved each other but couldn't confess their feelings.

America smiled at the sight and couldn't help but drift to his imagination. He fantasied that it was England and Japan walking on the sidewalk and having fun with each other. Then at the end of the walk they would hold hands and look inside their eyes. Then a big hug with laughter and happiness roam around them then they go off into the sky.

Arthur snapped his fingers in front of his face and startled him. "huh?" England chewed his lips and glared at him. "Don't huh me! Okay, just point your bow to either person and shoot them." America gave him a bewildered look and had rack teary eyes.

"W-won't that hurt!" England looked at him like he had said the most dumbest thing in the world. He put his palm on his face and chuckled at America. "No. the arrow affects the person not attacks them.", America scratched the back of his head and shot him a confused glance."Meaning the arrows power will make them lovesick and yearn for each other." Alfred was heartbroken upon hearing does words.

He doesn't think love should be forced upon them and to be gentle with their own pace. He also felt guilt because it all seemed like he was forcing Arthur and Kiku. But on the other hand he isn't using magic and he's just trying...yeah... Was all his excuse could be. America got out of his thought and nods his head to the angel.

He leans on the rail and gets his bow in the air. Aiming and predicting their next move he locks on target and picks a arrow. He pulls the string back with the dart and waits for accuracy. He lets go.

The arrow is up in the air going at a high rate speed and launches toward to the couple. The twain is at the end of the sidewalk and they wave goodbye to each other and move to the opposite direction. Both of them have regret like faces and turn back but at a different time wanting to say something. Just when they were going to drift apart further, one of the twain get hit by the arrow.

Miraculously the person had not seen the arrow, almost like no one, and wasn't displaying agony. The arrow was slowly disintegrating and leaving shiny particles that went up into the sky. The leftover of the arrow was machinate to Alfred, it was very beautiful. The sprinkles had a silver glow and pink dust that gave an idea of fairies had made it. It had warmed his heart up and calmed many of his nerves.

Arthur was amazed to see America, have no difficulty in targeting and shooting the arrow. He thought that he would miss and ask for his help, well thank god he didn't. Just imagining himself getting close to Alfred was very tempting and touching his hips. Weelll, thats just to help him stand right and place his head on his shoulders and move his hand to the arrow. Pulling back the string of the bow and letting go, was very sensual. Arthur felt his face burning and took those emotions away and ruffled America's wheat blond hair.

He then gave him a smile and a good job praise. Alfred didn't like anyone touching his hair and gave vitreous eyes to England but smiled back when he found out he was trying to be nice. He scratched his nose in embarrassment; like Ash from Pokemon.

He then looked back at the couple to see the event. The girl was strucked by the arrow and was looking down at the sidewalk. And just out of nowhere she picked her head up and looked back at the boy and became lovesick. She had hearts in her eyes with a grin, she also looked like she was flying. The brunette went running back to the blonds' side and pulled him to her. They were now facing each other and she gasped at her sudden action and went blushing. He seemed very confused at this, and reddened with her.

She was now regretting pulling him and started fiddling her fingers.

But again the hearts radiating from her grew more...

She looked up at him

And spoke softly...

"I. lo-vve you. She stuttered with difficulty but was relieved to say the words.

She looked up to see the blond, and he was smiling at her. He then rushed a hug at her and tightened his grip and retold the words she said earlier. She was strucked down again by love and let out soft tears. The two were then hugging for a long time.

So, America just turned his attention and looked away. He was weeping with the girl, because it was very romantic like a block buster. Deep inside him, he wanted something like this to happen with him, but first was England.

"If he didn't accept her feelings, you would of have to shoot him too." Alfred got out of his thoughts and looked back to Arthur and put his hand to his mouth. He didn't like the sound of that, but it would have been awful if the couple didn't love each other.

His walkie-talkie then brought an announcement to his ears and his blood froze. It was time~

England and Japan have made it to the park and are on the rail. He took out his binoculars and looked at them very carefully. They looked like they were having fun and becoming happy with each others presence. He was about to call the ice cream man to walk over there and offer the treat until he was interrupted by the angel.

"The first throw of the arrow is free but the others are not. I think you should forget about your England and worry about yourself."

America didn't understand him and went back to looking at the countries when it struck him. He could use the arrow to help them fall in love. But dosen't that mean he's a hypocrite. And what about the angels warning.

He shook his head and didn't care about his well being and went to get another arrow, when Arthur slapped his hand.

"Were you not listening? Its safe if you don't do anything rash and continue your own life!" the angel said with the look of hurt inside his eyes. Why was he teaching this dolt who looked like his lover in the first place? Was this for fun! He didn't want to see this Alfred getting hurt for no ones sake.

"But! You taught me!" and grabbed the arrow in a lash and put it onto the string.

"Those were my directions! I don't want you to do this, I think your Enland would not like to see you getting hurt!"

"Is that the consequence?" he said with a jeer tone."If I get hurt, for England's sake it is alright wih me." Arthur was doleful to hear such depressing words come from his boys' doppelgänger and only nodding his head with biting his word off.

"Earlier, I said you aren't pure because you dont care about your inner self... It is not good to think like that and should love yourself. Stop being foolish and leave your retired caretaker alone. It would only hurt you and no one else."

Alfred looked at Arthur and shook his head and gave him a gentle smile."No, I will be alright. I always have." and with that, he turned back to his targets and let go his arrow.

The arrow went at a slower speed then earlier and was about to get close to the nations...

It was ready to hit, until the wind blown harsh and left the tree branches move in the argument. With the leaves it hit the arrow pushing it to the side and revealed a post. The arrow met the metal surface making a loud clashing sound. It was then resurrected in speed and flashed out of the way. Moving back to the side of Alfred's and hit...

It hit into someone.

Americas heart leaped a beat and turned to see who it had hit.

And there was Lithuania with- erruhr! Why he cried in his head.

He ran to the nations.

The two were just walking by and minding their own business until. He was hit in his chest by the arrow and dropped to the ground. Well to be specific rolled down the small hill.

Alfred's heart was pounding and finally got to HIM.

"RRuuSSiia! Are you alright, dude!"

Russia picked his head up and looked at Alfred who was standing their in a dress. His heart was beating and blood rushing. He started panicking, when has his heart ever beated? And each time he looked up at Alfred he felt like confessing.

Nothing changed about loving the blond just wanting to avow his love to him.

America was confused at this and looked at Russia with an intense watch.

"Hey. Ummmm... Do you feel different?" he said softly

Ivan's vision was too blurry too understand what was happening to him and stood straight up. He looked at Alfred and his body was reacting differently around the male. There was scorching flame burning his heart and throat to make him spill.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at him with clear eyes. In response his body flushed and had his jaw drop with heat radiating and sweat dripping.

America was looking at him worry like and cursing himself mentally. Maybe the arrows don't work on nations, he thought feeling a little displeased at the discovery.

Russia had seen Alfred wearing a very small tight dress and was wondering in the back of his head on, why?

But with little time he fell back and fainted.

America gaped and went to help Russia get back up. He remembered he was wearing a very embarrassing outfit and felt himself alarmed. Now he was black-mailable and known as a hard-core cosplayer to the world! He hated his life now!

**What do you guys think!? This is very hard! I have an assignment to do so, I will take a while to upload, but do not be afraid I would finish this story. The drawing up their is also mine, it is very good looking to me. But either way thanks for reviewing and reading my story! Peace out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters and Pokemon just the story I use with my imagination.**


	11. Beat of your Heart

**Beat of your heart**

Lithuania fanatically ran down the slope and went to Russia's side. He looked at America, who was blushing like a tomato and hands covering his face. The baltic nation looked away with pink dust on the side of his cheeks. He felt pretty bad for the american, because now that Russia has seen him he will most likely use it to his disadvantage.

America let his hands slide off his face and took a deep breath, releasing his tensions. He thought of positive possibilities, like maybe they won't be tata-tales and make fun of him. He put on a small smile on his face and looked down at Lithuania, who was struggling to pick Russia up.

America leaned down and grabbed onto Russia's body. Moving his other hand underneath Ivan's leg. And within seconds he was carrying the Russian bridal style. Inside, he wish he hadn't, but now he has Lithuania as an eyewitness to Russia's new embarrassing moment. So if Russia lips open and tell the others about his 'outfit' he would sink Ivan with him.

He was pretty devious for making such a plan in little time. Toris spotted a bench and swayed America to that direction. Alfred abided and moved to the bench and laid Russia softly.

Lithuania was laughing silently in his mind seeing the two as a 'couple'. Alfred in a dress looking cutesy but still having that enormous power to lift Russia. It was funny but seeing Ivan in a peaceful state of mind made it all a bubbly feeling. Feeling a bit jealous.

Alfred was staring at the dull face of Lithuania and pouted. "Hey were you listening?" Toris got out off his state and jumped a bit.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Alfred put his hands to his hips and gave a small glare to the nation. Lithuania felt insecure of the aura America was giving out and thought it was a bit adorable.

"Don't be formal with me Lithuania, we don't work together anymore. Anyway don't tell anyone about this little incident" he said almost in a whisper and Toris who had forgotten about Alfred and his outfit . His face growing a dark shade of red and just nodded his head in agreement. America features softened and glomped the baltic, who in return steamed and felt embarrassed at the sudden action.

Alfred let go of him and put a sly grin on his face and sat nearby Russia. He was sleeping in tranquilly, breathing softly in the warm air and pink blush on his face.

America liked seeing Russia calm and thought he was a beautiful person. His eyes glint a little thinking about the lovers earlier. When will his time come to Fall in love. Was it even possible?

Everyone thinks of him as a fatass, ugly, and a glutton. Some even thought he was whore... Whatever that was. He was pretty clueless in sex Ed since he was formed by puritans in the beginning and some other stuff happened in his history.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Lithuania sat on the other side of Ivan. "Is something the matter M- I mean America?"

Alfred knew his problems shouldn't go first and the image of Arthur popped in his head and that angel.

Uh-oh he muttered to himself he had forgotten about the doppelgänger. 'where is he anyway?' he turned his head to the side to locate the angel.

Arthur was right next to him crossed hands and a frown on his face.

He felt his heart leap. Why isn't Lithuania saying something? Can't he see him?"wha- what are you doing he'll see you!" .

If he sees England he may think they are pairs of cosplaying friends. Then the real Arthur will be clueless and deny that they were together. Which will lead to a sticky sitaution.

"Who are you talking to?" Lithuania asked cautiously. Alfred turned back to him and had a confused look. He moved his hands to where Arthur was, "Can you see this?" he arched his eyebrow.

Lithuania shook his head and had worried eyes, not too sure if he was alright. Alfred let out a sigh that startled Toris.

He is going to question the angel on why he couldn't see him later. But that was a good thing.

Alfred remembered about his mission and gave a small sniff. He failed at making his two best friends lovers again. He was sure this time around it would become successful.

His Nantucket dropped with the mood of America, causing Toris to wonder why he became depressed out of nowhere. Maybe he needed help or some advice America thought to himself.

He got up and looked at Lithuania with determined eyes.

"How do you make two people fall in love with each other!?"

Lithuania was caught off guard not knowing this will turn into that type of conversation. Good thing he listened to Poland who liked to talk alot about this subject. Something about Beyoncé he can't remember much but he'll give it a try to cheer up the blond.

"Love, let's see(putting his hand on his chin pondering). The two must be friends and have some things common and uncommon. Like ying and yang to complete each other into one. (he shivered saying those words reminding him of Russia) They will know how to makeup and give plenty of attention. Help motivate them to go forward in their lives and never be left behind. If you want to make them fall in love, it won't be possible (Alfred slouched at those words, Lithuania felt bad and decided to put in a little lie. Nothing serious.) maybe if you encourage them to like each other. Or connect them by a red string of fate 'thats it!' and tell them they were made for one another. Something like a soul mate also tell them they should put a ring on it before its too late."

He looked at Alfred who was tearing up and biting on his sleeves. He was spilling many emotions and trembling, moved by his speech. Lithuania felt a pang of guilt for telling the lie to the naive American. He was going to tell him it was a lie until he saw the sudden movement of America.

His back was leaning awkwardly too forward. Alfred felt confused at the sudden push and heavy weight. He moved his hand back and touched something.

The feeling freaked him out pulling his hand back. It was soft and hard. There were so many, he decided to touch it again and identify the material. He was strucked again by the odd feeling and blushed as well. That was really strange now.

"I was wondering why you haven't grew them earlier." Alfred looked at Arthur and was afraid at what he was trying to say. He cocked his head to the side.

The angel gave a mocked smile to Alfred and pointed at his wings.

America eyes widened at the sudden realization 'I have wings' he got out of the bench and stood. He spread his arms out and saw the white glistening feathers. He gave a big smile and squealed at the beautiful pinion . He touched the tuft carefully and felt a sensation. His toes curled and he rapidly let go of his new part.

'what the heck?!'

"Now you know how I feel" the angel winked at him. America sticked his tongue out causing the angel to get flustered.

"America are you alright!" Lithuania said with worry. Thinking Alfred has caught an illness or is going crazy.

America lifted his hands up to his shoulders and waved them signalizing as a 'nothing is wrong.

Lithuania had wide eyes with bewilderment. America wondered what he was looking at and in the top of his head. He decided to feel around to figure out what shocked the other.

Alfred's hand bumped into something that was a inch above. Almost floating but when he met the surface it gave a little shock and spark. He withdrew his hand and bit down on it to take the pain away.

Lithuania stepped forward and reached for the conductor. He then touched it and pulled on it causing Alfred to feel sick and hot in the inside. Lithuania observed the object and mouthed the word 'halo'.

Alfred felt dizzy, it was like something inside him left making him feel empty. Arthur had bewildered and confusing eyes."Was that even possible?!" he ran up to the Baltic and surprisingly pulled the halo to his side and placed it back on Alfred's head.

"Are you alright! You shouldn't take that off, it's dangerous." Alfred was dazed and couldn't remember how to use his senses.

He reopened his eyes and shook off the nasty feeling."I'm alright. Thanks for the advice Lithuania but I gotta go. Bye!"

"Wa-wait!" Lithuania didn't understand what is happening with Alfred, so he let it go, just a small amount. Maybe he's just seeing things?

But, right now he doesn't want America showing his body like that. He went to Russia's side and faced his destiny with a grim face. He slowly picked Russia's body and took off the beige coat. He handed it out to America who was shocked at the scene.

Alfred had feared for Lithuanians life and was about to tell him to put it back on Russia. The coat was pushed upon him.

He gave a sincere smile to the nation and took it. He placed it on his body covering places that will heat people up.

"thank you"

Lithuania cleaned the coat and placed it right on him neatly since America put it on carelessly. Alfred was about to leave when he felt the hold on Russia's coat placed him still. And on his cheek Toris placed a small kiss.

America blushed at the sudden heat and looked at Lithuania furiously. He withdrew from him and stormed off.

"Him too, huh." he started weeping bits of tears. The angel followed behind him.

" This is my worst day ever! Only bad things are happening. The arrows don't work on nations and I had been given a peck by my friend!" Arthur looked at him sad for the boy but what was wrong with getting a kiss?

"Nothing could get worser then this!" England smirked and moved closer to Alfred.

"You have that Russia's jacket?" Alfred shrugged and smiled he could now black mail him with this coat "You also forgot about the 'couple'"

Alfred eyes widened and punched the air, looked very painful. He picked his head up and gave a glare to the angel.

"Shut uppp!"

Arthur sticked his tongue out repeating what Alfred had done earlier. America then threw a fist again this time towards the angel.

"You could feel me right?" the angel got afraid out of his attack. And ran away from the nation dodging all his assail...

And with that Alfred chased Arthur back to his home.

**Please review and keep reading, also thank you for your time. Who do you think Alfred should end up with, just wondering?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the singer Beyoncé. Who would think that?**


	12. Are you Ready?

**Are you ready?**

Lithuania silently stood there watching America run off. He let his hand be carried by his chest and a small smile formed on his lips. Happy to know he has been declared as a new rival on many of the nations for Alfred's love.

The air threw in a cold breeze and the scent of warm flowers helped secure the Baltic nation happiness.

He decided it was time to leave the park and go home. He walked away from the brown bench and skipped joyfully.

He was too caught up in his imagination that he was forgetting about a certain someone. He looked to his right, and there was a garden of flowers. They were all healthy and in the middle was a long stem. The petals of a glistening warm sunny orange, and the middle was a fuzzy brown. It looked way too familiar for the nation that he had to scratch his head to get the answer out.

Then there appeared a ghostly figure standing right near the beautiful sunflower. Wait- how did he know that was the name of the plant!?

The spirit grew back its features and with that he remembered Russia. The being was smiling like a creeper and shocked him deeply. He couldnt believe he forgot about Mr. Russia and paced himself back.

Another problem was how in the world is he going to be able to take him back to the hotel. He finally made it back to the bench and was glad to see Ivan still sleeping, sighing in relief.

He spotted in the corner of his eye something glowing. He turns his head and grabs the fluffy material. Studying the object he remembers about Alfred and the 'halo' on his head.

The glowing feather that showered warm light in the now darkening sky, brought warmth to his heart... But, what does this have to do with America? Yes, the feather was right were Alfred was sitting, and it did seem like something was off with the nation.

Lithuania was too caught up in his thoughts that he had not heard the Russian get up but what did was his kols'. He felt the words poking him, his heart stopped and his eyes widened feeling sick. He turns attention to Russia, fearing for his life and brothers.

The Baltic does not see Ivan slamming his pipe in his hands but having menacing eyes and his scarf moving freely like a sly snake ready to bring down the Lithuanian.

Thanking god he is not going to be beaten but strangled. That really isn't anything to be happy about he thought. Recalling he had given America his coat with the weapon, Russia was sure to be pissed.

Instead Ivan covered his body with both of his hands making him look 'innocently cute' Lithuania shook his head not to be lead into a deceiving reality. Maybe, he won't hurt him and traumatize more of his life?

The Baltic went back to looking at the wing piece trying to complete the puzzle on what is going on with America. The feather was hypnotic to his eyes that when the other nation caught sight of it he too was intrigued by it.

Lithuania then felt his body being slithered onto, he looks down and back up. Scared to see Russia and a sec he was yanked onto the bench beside Ivan.

"Where is my coat?" the nation stiffened not ready to answer the question. He looked into Russia's eyes, pleading with guilt. His face was grabbed roughly and was faced with Ivan's eyes. He kept his lips tight not wanting to harm Alfred because of his move. Next move was wrong, he shook his body into trying to make the Russian let go and struggling with each grip.

Lithuania looked up and his body stopped and turned into stone seeing Russia have his 'sweet' smile. Almost like him growing horns and going to attack him at any moment.

Other then being hit, Russia takes the feather quickly and smiles at the material. The smile too real and new to the baltic, he trembled. Ivan gains a smug grin and looks back to him.

"where did you get this?" he sounded calm and familiar with the object. Not thinking it was a big matter he decided to answer the question. "on the bench" he said while patting the small area. Ivan's grin becomes bigger and chuckles lightly, looking dark.

Making Toris uncomfortable at the way Russia is looking confident about something? "was there someone sitting here?" ho-how did he know!? There was no way Mr. Russia could have known, unless he was never really sleeping!

Calming himself down he decides to leave off America in this conversation "no".

Russia looked unconvinced at his answer but Lithuania was willing to keep that a little secret for America's safety. Ivan looked up into the sky and pondered about something, on what was different before he fainted. And why was that he fainted and that annoying beat in his chest...

Wait beat? He felt dizzy once again but why what happened when he was knocked out. He looked at Lithuania remembering what he was doing previously.

Recalling earlier of his day; ate lunch, went to room, caught up with the nation, went to park, talked about business with Lithuania, was hit hard on his gut and looked at the culprit.

His heart accelerated, that's the new organ that was causing problems for him! How did he even get this, he was sure he had gotten rid of it many years ago! He lost his focus and the grip of his scarf loosened on Lithuania.

Toris was pushed onto the strong build body and found out what was going on with the large nation. The Baltic had wide eyes never recalling the feeling of Russia's heart.

Ivan knew what was going on and had the puzzle completed having most knowledge of mythical creatures... But right now, he could not think right.

Lithuania was completely shooken at the rapid movement of Russia and was afraid for his life. He tried to calm Ivan down by telling him to slow down his breathing and catch sight of reality.

Remembering who was lead into the wrong direction, America. He felt his heart gave a sharp pang and let out a single tear. Regaining the memory of why he had gave away his heart; to rid of all his weakness.

Russia began to drift off into his sleep and left Lithuania alone. The Baltic shook Ivan again and again trying to wake him up from his slumber only to have failed. Now how was he going to take him home!? He howled into the air...

* * *

The sunset was slowly dying in their eyes, wanting to keep the beautiful image forever. The stars shined more with the bright moon following behind and a misty cold breeze. They blinked one last time and looked at one another forgetting to have a chat when they arrived.

Staring into each others eyes they turn away. Looking around their setting, no one was no where near them but the blinking lamp post.

"I was expecting something much more?" they both said in the exact moment, knowing America would do something flashy. But, for some reason it wasn't happening and what more was that they were touching shoulder- to- shoulder.

England was first to move away from their moment...

It was getting darker and awkward.

"Should we go?" Japan said with the courage he gained. Britain thought it was weird that he had not used his formal way with him. Arthur nodded at his question, letting go of the rail they turn towards the path out of the park.

Blushing at each other presence they walk together back to their condo. With the embarrassing mood they both speak to break the feeling only to interrupt.

"Do you think Alfred left early?" England felt a spark of jealousy when Japan decided to use America's human name carelessly in front of him. He didn't care that he felt his heart warming up to the Japanese and gave him a twisted glare. Kiku wasn't getting affected by the threat anymore so he waved it off.

Britain was starting to get angry with himself, knowing he is falling into the git's plan and getting familiar with Kiku. Losing control of his temper and acting rude to a nation was not in his daily chart.

Then again, why did Alfred leave early? The dolt is a stubborn brat and would never give up on trying to achieve something!..maybe something caught up? Or he became sick? That wasn't a good thing for Arthur, that the idea frightened him. Never wanting to have America get hurt because of his people and wars. He became silent and just walked with Kiku.

Japan saw this and wondered what was going on with the Brit, on what brought him down. He doesn't like it when he is left out in the dark, questioning the answer and hunting for clues.

"so do you know what happened to America-san?" knowing if he had not used the formal article he would be attacked by England. He looked over to Arthur who was being thoughtful and asked another question on the topic of Alfred. Asking him again but was left unanswered and ignored.

'you wanna play it like that then, huh?' Japan reached down into his pocket and grabbed onto the lace. Locking onto the object he takes it out and flashes.

England becomes startled at the bright light and looks bewildered at Japan.

Mad to see the darn camera again he pops a vein and runs after Kiku.

Running wildly from each other both nations are strucked to see another flash coming from their side direction. Looking at where the photo could have been taken they search. Only to see the bushes have moved...

**Thank you guys for reading! The reviews are awesome and heart warming to me. Question, do you want a good or bad ending? They both will be sad just the bad ending will be horrible, or that's what I think don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters, just the story I made with my imagination.**


	13. Quick

**Quick**

Finally arriving to his apartment with "Arthur" beside him, he lets out a sigh.

The angel just stares at him and crosses his arms shaking his head. Both yawning from the running and sleepiness they are both going threw. America gets the door knob and slams it open with too much force. Causing the angel to get spooked and scared at the sudden action.

"It's too hott!~", America yells dashing into the apartment and jumps into the cozy couch. Arthur follows right behind and closes the door softly and moves to Alfred's side.

Rapidly America takes off the beige coat and places it on top of his body as a blanket. He blinks multiple times and seals his eyes closed, trying to forget his life and move into reverie.

England gets a little irritated at his action, and just puffed his cheeks out. He sits beside America and tries to flow with dreaming. He closes his eyes and leans on Alfred's body. He steadies his breathing and begins to flash pictures into his mind...

... Trying and trying to do everything in his power to sleep...

A certain image pops in his head and snaps out of the dreamworld. He picks his body up and glares at the air. Why is the nation sleeping, when he didn't need it? Neither did me?...

He peeks at America, denying that he would ever do such a thing. The teen is sleeping peacefully, holding onto the coat like it was a death to a matter effect and mouth a bit open with bits of saliva. Sleeping Ike there was no care in the world.

A vein pops on Arthur and reaches forward America's face. He locks his head onto his hands and looks around the boy. He looks the same and different? Well he used to look like him...

He squeezes his cheeks and pulls the skin. He laughs at the face and stretches it even more. Alfred looked like a fool and couldnt help but let out a loud chuckle. He lets of go his cheeks and looks at them, pinkish-red from all the pain they received.

Now noticing his face reddening and tears flowing down freely, he covers his mouth. Not letting the little sob noises out and be heard from the nation.

"Truly, why does he have to look like him?" he mutters underneath his breath with the struggle of saying words.

He crys and crys knowing his eyes will be red in the morning he tries to sleep again...

In his dream he is on the floor by a corner weeping and pulling grass underneath his feet. He unexpectedly feels a hand behind his shoulder in response he turns his head and his eyes widen. Tears run even more then before and gives a small smile. Behind him is his angel. Alfred's face has a wide grin and radiates happiness with it. Arthur gets up and was about to leap in his arms until he felt something tug his shoulders. The dream becomes blurry and the pixels become dull...

He turns his head and is faced with the most creepiest thing he has ever faced and screams like a girl. There right in front of him is a gray, big headed, and red eyed freak!

America jumps at the loud screech and trembles at the action. He throws the coat into the air and picks his body up straight.

"Whatthefuckingbloodyhellisthisthingg!" he hollers loudly.

"fucking Limey idiot!?" the alien cursed.

Time went slowly America looked at his friend and gave him a reassuring smile. The alien gaps at the action and has a crazy look but curses every word he could muster out torward the couple.

-splash-

They all hear and look at the direction of the spill.

Alfred's face turns pale and stone. He looks back to Tony and Arthur, giving them both a icy glare making their blood run cold.

They both felt bad for America and gave him an apologetic look. Tony gives him a pat on the back and hands him a burger.

Alfred takes the Mac and eats softly with munching sounds.

"How am I going to fix his coat?" he groaned toward the two only receiving a confusing look. Russia's cloth, had fell on top of a soda cup and was dropped creating a LARGE stain on it.

He munched on his burger while the two were arguing about whose fault it was. Wait a minute. America looked at them fighting and glaring at one another.

"Tony, can you see him?" the alien looked back to America and nodded torwards his question.

England was shocked at the question and realized the thing could see him. Alfred jumped on his friend and grabbed his shoulders .

"C-can you see these" he said pointing at England's wings. Tony shook his head frantically scared to see his friend all worked up. "fucking ass idiot (yours too)" America blanked and became excited at the answer he received." S-seriously! That's so coolll!" he hugged Tony who in response became flushed in red and blushing with sweat running down his forehead.

Alfred who had been worked up, had his dress coming up more to show bits more of skin. Arthur quickly pushed down his outfit to cover the 'goods'.

Tony finally told him about his outfit which caused America to stop his hug. He got off the couch and runs to his bedroom.

He puts on an overly sized shirt and baggy pants underneath the dress up. He wanted to be quick and not lose too much time on taking off everything.

Running out of his room proudly he goes to the living room but is immediately stopped. His face is in pain and he drops to the floor letting out a silent curse word. He looks up the door to see who had slammed it into his face and is surprised to see his brother.

* * *

Canada looks around the room and finally to his brother who is on the floor. His heart misses a beat and looks shyly over to his brother over and over. He bends down to the floor to help him out but is replaced with the alien.

Tony and Arthur helps pick America up and places him on the couch. Canada is a little bit hurt by being caught out on helping Alfred since it was his fault.

The alien runs to the kitchen to bring a glass of water and Canada is all left alone with his brother.

"Al, I'm sorry." he says warily, with the sore of his throat. Alfred looks up to Matthew and smiles at him. His cheeks rosy red but his nose a dark red. Feeling guilty about hurting his neighbor he reaches out to his shoulder but is slapped back.

Taken by this action he is appalled, "what the heck!" he says inaudible. Taking ahold of his hand he looks back up to Alfred. He has the most frightening eyes he has ever seen from his brother. Ones he has seen in the far past...

Snapped out of the memories he catches America talking to the air. What is going on with Al he thinks and begins to feel sad.

He is speaking to nothing like a crazy person, it's just like him. Some nations can't even see Canada and sometimes his brother forgets him. That made his blood boil with that thought. He clutched his knuckles tightly.

* * *

Alfred takes the apology from this stranger? Arthur observes the other, he looks like someone he knows but feels anger torwards him. Then again he said America's human name so they are probably familiar with eachother. They look similar in many ways that it surprises England.

Maybe they are too close?...

America looks like he took a big hit, and why hasn't the other seen his halo? Just when he was in his thoughts he spots the others hand moving to the cupid. A reflex then occurs and slaps the boy.

"oops" he mutters and looks at Alfred.

Alfred takes a look at the pained head and stares at Arthur. "Why would you do that?!" he says in a whine. England stays quiet for a while and explains the stimuli movement of his but is ignored with blah and blah. "What a child!" Arthur says, "excuse- me!", the two take off in a argument confusing the Canadian.

"I'm sorry, okay" the English man said with bits of sarcasm. America looks at Arthur strongly, "why don't you tell him?" and motions his hands to Canada. "I don't even think he can see-

* * *

Caught off by the sudden action of the other he is shocked.

When America was doing his little beckoning Canada had his face dark with a piercing daze. And jumped on his brother holding his wrists in place with a strong force. Arthur didn't belive what he was seeing, the other had not look like he was ever capable of doing such a thing. Looking sweet and fragile, that was how seen him not this strong built guy!

England looked like his soul was leaking out of his mouth, Alfred laughed at that.

He looked up to Canada and was even more scared then before. His brother never was this scary... Unless you stole his pancakes and maple syrup.

Matthew begin to place both of America's wrist in one hand and stare deeply inside his eyes. Taking all of his essence.

Alfred let out a sweat drop and feared face. Afraid what his brother would do, the atmosphere grew more intense. But he could not read it so that had no effect on the American. Canada took his free hand and cradled onto America's neck and up to his face.

"Did you not see me?" America looks dumbly at him. "when? Because I could see you right now." and gives off an awkward chuckle. Canada tightens his grip and moves closer to Alfred's ear. "earlier, with the attack." he states.

America looks up clueless then lets out an 'ahh, as if discovering something important.

Giving an earnest smile Canada feels guilt and uneasiness.

"with the bananas?" Matthew starts getting flustered and his grip loosens. His face dumbstruck "B-but how?" America gives a pout and crosses his arms like Arthur defensively. "why wouldn't I know?" looking away from his brother not wanting to be blamed.

Canada jumps back on America and pulls him into a gentle hug, which is returned. "I thought you meant it... When you told England if it was his doing..." hiccuping in his speech. Alfred shakes his head at the question, "I didn't want him to find out."

Canada likes the answer and grabs more tightly onto America. Matthews face begins to warm up and blush. He looks down covering his face on his brothers shoulders.

His mind goes blank and hazy eyes form. He starts his other sentence and puts lots of effort into this. Not wanting to think more then this moment.

"I-I-" he stutters more then he wants to, but remembers all the times he and his brother were together. Not a lot but they were always precious to him.

"l-lo" yes! Say it! He thought.

More heated and encouraged then before he brings all his will power to confess.

"love" he finally says it calmly and needs to finish.

"y-IICVKOLFD! " America is surprised at the sudden outbursts of his and looks at the culprit.

* * *

Tony gets the cup of glass he needs, moves to the refrigerator and looks back to America, when all the commotion started. He is glancing back and forth at the scene but is carefully watching the water so it won't spill. When the glass is 3/4 full he takes it out and decides to test it. The tap isn't cold enough he thought and moves to the icebox. He takes many of the cubes and places them in the cup. Lucky bastard he thought I wish I could be human and sweep America out of here.

He had a bit of a crush for the kid, what could he say. But every time he looked up his jealousy worsen and his focus. Most of the ice was placed inside the water making it freezing, you could even see the gas particles and moisture surround the glass.

He moves to where they are and is sicken, to see his friend being told such a thing. But, either way he had to give Alfred the water.

Everytime he tried to move closer his brother was blocking that side. "bastard. (move)" he says aloud but only catches America's attention. Good thing, so he doesn't have to hear the lame confession. His brother, Canada, had not heard him. He couldn't take this anymore.

He grabs the Canadians collar and pulls the clothing allowing his backside free.

Tony pulls the glass up and allows the freezing cold liquid to flow on him.

* * *

Arthur was curious at what the thing was doing and by standing but mostly hating the lovey dovey scene occurring in front of him.

Staring at the alien dropping the liquid on him made Arthur lose it. The boy squealed like a girl! The angel thought.

America just stared, but was then laughing with them causing his brother to fluster.

**There were so many clues on this one, I hope you get them. Also I'm sorry if you waited for this.**

**So many jelly here! Also I love snapped!Canada, so he'll be used frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters but this story I created with my imagination!**


	14. Para

**Para**

Falling onto the ground and laughing boisterous like at his brother he grabs his stomach. The room was full of laughter and an idiotic atmosphere. All three of them were acting fools and Canada was becoming more invisible. Well more like determined to be gone from the room.

The wet nation begins to take off his clothes one by one. He wanted to take advantage of this situation, to show off. Slowly peeling off the jacket first. Moving his hands away from the sleeves and stretching a little. Arching his back out and leaning more onto the couch.

Kumajiro was just staring at his care taker, he couldn't believe they still haven't took notice of him! And himself, the two didn't see him coming with Canada and lounging on the couch as well. 'I'm a bear not some Canadian!' he thought to himself.

Canada used the cool water creating a special feature of sparkling like his brother. He took off the jacket in one fast swing and put the clothing to his side. Moving his thin fingers to his tie and tugging on it, teasingly.

The laughter was still going on and it irritated him. He placed his hand by his mouth and yawned. This caught England's attention and brought himself to his feet. He fixed his shinning 'robe' in a well manner.

Looking up at the boy he gaped, he was pulling off the collared shirt in a seductive suggestion! The dress shirt was so drenched it begin to be skin tight and show the details of his chest and muscles. Arthur gulped down his saliva and started wiggling his body in excitement. This caught Tony's attention.

The alien got on his knees and took hold to one of the couch' arms. His eyes widened when he caught sight of America's big brother. His body was glowing heavenly and a sweet scent went roaming around the room. This sensational essence was amazingly dreamy, as hot cinamon and fresh bread in the morning of warmth. The nation was batting his eyelashes and licking his lips making them shine.

He was blushing like a pure teenage girl. He looks just like America Tony thought, maybe he could imagine that it is him! Canada finally but dilatorily, moved his shirt up, climbing up his arms length and off it goes. He pushes his smooth hair back and begins to twirl. Matthew pauses for a second each time he begins the act.

He peeked down at his lil bro. His eyes became gloomy and his face showed death. Alfred was still rolling on the floor and laughing LOudLy. Only that alien was looking at him and that was no good to him. Tony had replaced the canadian's head with America in his imagination, figuring that was a smart idea. He also begined to believe he did a wrong thing, and should of allowed him to go out with his friend. Incest is best he thought.

Arthur was just rubbing his body against an object and soothing himself to calm down.

America slowly stopped his rolling feeling he was being left out of something. Why did they stop laughing? On the floor he moved his body laying on his stomach. He moved his arms to the sides of his body and placed his knuckles down to support him. Pushing down his weight on the floor and moving his body up an a 'u' structure he looks up.

His brother is stretching his legs out and snapping his chest out. Canada feels a bit embarrassed for doing this to his neighbor but he wants to give him a strip tease!

Alfred's eyes become intense and squint. His stare makes Canada's hair on his back stand feeling cold at the action.

He crawls his way to Canada's side, England thinks its erotic and a nosebleed starts. Moving hips slowly to Canada. Matthew begins to panic but is excited in the most weird way. He moves his hands to his lap and frantically shifts side to side.

America is on Canada's side and he looks up at his brother with a poker face. Matthew begins to sweat and reddens even more.

Alfred reaches down, what for?

He tugs something?

Tony and Arthur are just anticipating for the next, the worst!

the Canadians body is then flipped over and on the armrest. His breath becomes normal and his heart rate loosens. He looks over for his brother and is in shock.

His two friends have their hands in there head and shaking for dissaproval.

The United states has his face paled and his brothers jacket in a warm tight hug.

Matthew gives up and lays on the couch more then before for comfort.

America gets on the couch next to his neighbor and pats his bear for fun and smiles gently. His face still shows desperation and fear but his mood hides all of it.

England slaps his head and bends down to his ear. Tickling him mostly, "who's the brat?" . Arthur still has smudges of blood near his nose and Alfred chuckles at that. Tony sits next to the bear and waves at him. " *curses( that's his brother, Canada. What you got brain damage you old fart? And how come Matthew hasn't seen you yet?"

England was sure no one but Alfred could have heard him and stared down the alien. America was muffling his laughter and his grip tightened on the jacket. "oh, yeah..." Alfred moves his body to Matthews side and grabs his shoulders.

"hey, Canada could you do me a favor?" he grumbles a bit but looks to his brother. "What?" America moves his hand up to his chest length and takes out his pinky.

Canada looks confused at the gesture, but knows what to do. He takes out his pinky as well and grabs ahold of the other and they both chant the melody.

Both making the pact of the promise, which gathers all attention. Arthur moves his head back and talks to himself "why would humans do such a thing? Swallowing a thousand needles, that's so-so horrible!" Tony nods with his lecture.

Alfred moves to the other side of the room and grabs something in a flash and hiding it with his back. He sits back on the couch with a grin on his face and takes it out.

The weapon that will destroy everyone's lives.

"C-could you take this to the dry cleaners!" Matthews eyes jump, and his body trembles. "Al! Where did you get this?!" he says terrified.

"would you do it?!" he moves closer to Canada's face waiting for an approval.

Matthews face becomes grim and he makes an x form of his arms shaking his head as well. "No!", "B-but you promised!" he said shakily, never has his brother turned him down well sometimes. "no!" he kept repeating his action.

Suddenly everything went dark and a light shown upon America, he was weeping. Like a theater act he had a bucket next to him and a mop. He was crying into his hands like damsel in distress.

"How c-could I-I havvee a brother who cannt keep a p-promisse..." he said hiccuping in his way. He had managed to create a dramatic scene. This made Matthews stomach turn and his eyes felt heavy. Tony, Arthur, and Kumajiro were way ahead of him at crying and blowing onto a napkin.

Canada sighed and he'll regret it later but will have to suck it up. "F-fine"

Everything went back to normal and America perked up back to his usual self. He shoved the two jackets to his brother and handed him forty dollars from his wallet. Matthew looked back to Russia's coat and swallowed, his lips begin to curve upward.

"shouldn't we search his stuff?" America looked back to him and gaped.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Canada gave a glare and was being suspicious of his brother. "But, isn't he your enemy?" America is puzzled at his statement. He looks up at the ceiling and back down. "enemy?" Canada was bewildered at this, "y-yeah. Don't you remember? Cold war and stuff about being top?"

"nah... Oh wait, yeah! But I beat him, already. Didn't I?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, you did? Either way Al the people are going to remove his belongings at the dry cleaners."

At those words America pounced on the coat and opened the big cloth. He was always intrigued on how Russia pulled out his weapons. Pulling open the coat like a door, an imaginative blinding light moved across the room.

Without thinking much he moves his hand into one of the pockets and search. He does find something but it is way to thin and small to be a pipe. Alfred decides to pull the unknown object and use it against Ivan.

But, this shocked everyone... Oh, yes it is a dirty secret and can put dirt onto Russia's reputation. Well this was just plain creepy!

Everyone's eyes deadpanned at the photo and jaws dropped. This was no ordinary picture, this was a collage of Alfred's face and body. The top layer was a red cross that went threw all sides of the photo, which was odd.

America was just clueless at the thing and threw the photo to the side and went back to searching the coat. Matthew went to the picture and brought it to his face.

This was like something you use to terminate, or what? Tony and Arthur just thought the guy had a crush on America and went back to waiting for a new item from the cloth.

Alfred was raging his hand into that coat, moving throught the pockets, free space, and sleeves. He couldn't find anything else. The coat was laid onto the ground, America on the side was thinking thoughtfully. The two went back to looking at the jacket and decided to look again but was abruptly stopped. Alfred picked the coat and moved it rapidly up and down as if getting dried. The movement was very rough and fast, but nothing was coming out. Just when they thought nothing was going to sweep from the coat... There it was.

What is that, actually?

In the air moved soundly was a wrinkled, but healthy, bright yellow petaled flower. The plant was cradled into the air and moved to Alfred's side like it was meant to be. America gently picked the small sunflower and ran soft fingers to the edges of its petals.

"The flower was plucked not too long ago", Matthew nodded with his statement. Alfred mesmerized the hypnotic plant life. The sunflower was old as well, but it was young as well. That's strange, what's going on? Plants don't live long without water and the suns' heat rays. And, for some reason this caught more attention then the photo.

Petting the flower one last time, he places it onto the coffee table.

"That wasn't much fun."

Canada is suspicious in it all, what does he want with Alfred and what's with that flower. Feeling left out again, his anger grows...

"what's going on with you and Russia?" Matthew crosses his arms and taps his feet in anticipation. America looks back at him and is confused at the question.

"nothing"

With no emotion.

Canada glowers at America to squeeze the truth out. "seriously! Nothing is going on..."

"The question is, what's going on with your dad?" Canada becomes startled at hearing the upcoming topic.

"he's been acting creepy lately. I know he's a creep and all, but this is just crossing a whole new level-" America starts to tremble and rubs his arm, little by little breaking into tears. "e-everyone is..." he says softly passing their ears but is inaudible to understand.

Matthews heart scrunches in his chest making him feel horrible. He never liked it when his brother cries, it's not him. 'it's my fault', he tries to mouth but retreats.'I shouldn't have told him, I love Alfred and kept it to myself. He knew I could take you away from the world and make you only mine. I know you better then all and _Iam_ closer to you...'

"I'm sorry."

Alfred wipes the stray tears away from his eyes and begins to cheer himself up. He moves up closer to his brother with his hand behind his back with the most go-goo curious eyes.

"can you see this? I've been wondering." Arthur jumps at the question and moves back on Alfred's side. Canada lets out a big sigh. America again, was pointing at his beloved halo.

"Yeah."

Alfred grins giddily, happy to know his brother can also see the magnificent piece.

"how about these?!", pointing at his backside, with fluffy white clustered feathers.

Canada moves his head slightly indicating he is confused,"what am I suppose to see?" America pouts a little at this and shakes his head.

"Don't you want to know?", both Arthur and Alfred say at the same time. Canada rolls his eyes,"no, but if you want to... I don't want to create more trouble and I'm guessing it has to do with England."

Matthew twitches at the name and remembers why he stopped by. He opens one of the pockets' from his sweater. Moving it open and grabbing his device, he displays it playfully at Alfred.

America's face becomes red and is squealing from the inside at the picture. Arthur also looks at the photo but isn't really astonished at the scene. It was two nations horseplaying, no need to be a fan girl.

On the screen of Matthews phone was the little walk from earlier at the park. He took one where the two looked like they where going to kill each other.

"why did you pick Japan and not France?"

America dazed self comes out of fantasy and back to reality. He thinks for a moment, "I don't really know. But, I had this feeling that Japan was the one for England."

"mostly, what brought the topic to find England a lover?"

Everything went dead silent, the apartment looked dull and a sense of darkness overpowered the air. America's glasses where melancholy only reflecting the hard cold white light. He picks his face up and grins at the question awkwardly.

He moves closer to Canada and beckons him to get off the couch. Matthew obliges cautiously, America picks up Kumajiro and places him on top of the coats his brother is carrying. He corners him near the door.

Grabbing the knob and twisting it open to show the hallway of the apartment. America uses more strength and pushes his brother out softly from his apartment. Canada is confused at the action and regrets ever asking the question and tries to scram back inside.

America closes the door, with a slight open. Moving his index finger to his dusty pink lips. Winking at Canada, causing him to fluster. "it's a secret, see u l8r."

Closing all of the door on Matthew he turns back on his apartment and gives out smiles to everyone. They squeak and shake at his aura and leave him pass. He lies back on the couch and sleep til' morning.

His little brother on the other hand moves out to the dry cleaners...

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Should I allow the JapEng? I mean no offense to Canadians!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor characters but the story I use with my imagination (rainbow).**


	15. Oh no

**Oh no**

A loud Yawn~ went through the rooms of his condo and up went his arms in the air. Sitting up on the couch he stretched his body out, chest and legs crunching from the stress of muscles leaning towards the end of the furnish.

Looking down to his side he sees Arthur sleeping, Alfred muses at this, 'How could he look so peaceful when he is a mean, old, grumpy guy... Wait, should he be known as a guy or man? This is hard ahh whatever!' he jumps out of the couch and moves to his lovely radio. He turns on his iPod deck and plays the randomized song.

He moves to the counter and grabs a cup, washes the thing and leaps to the refrigerator. Moving his body to the music playing, happy that the meeting was to start thirty minutes later and had the chance to groove and relax.

This love business was getting irritating to him, just why don't those two make out already! He scratches his head with his hand and fumes at the couple on his mind, but this is kinda fun...

Pushing the cup onto the appliance he fills it with the clear cool liquid. Staring at the feature and deaf to the outside world fascinated at reality. The water overlaps itself and misty bubbles of oxygen form trying to be released into the world.

Lost in his daze he laughs it out and moves the cup to his lips and gulp-

"Dance with me"~

"I just wann- SPITs out the refreshment

He is paralyzed at the lyrics, just WTF man?! Why would J.T. do that to him, he chuckles, oh how it felt like it has been weeks from his epic plan that fell. But, not today! This time it's his win and he won't fail.

Oh, how cute they looked in that picture Canada had took, squealing internally. More energized he moves his hips to the beat and does a little dance moving his hands on his body and pouting. He makes a turn and dropping to the ground popping back up-

"What are you looking at!" he blushes furiously and turns his back on the too calm England. On the sides of his mouth is the dripping of his saliva and blank eyes. He moves swiftly too the counter side of America, grabs his hand and up high, grabs him by the waist line and looks deeply into the blue clear eyes filled with mystery.

Alfred's eyes widened at the action looking back down at Arthur with an upside down smile. Tightening his grip he moves forward onto the step of Alfred's , this is a challenge. America smirks at this,"Do you really think you can beat my dance moves?" Arthur is puzzled at his statement and glares.

He puts his body onto him and twirls the boy around holding on to his hips, slides hands down on his thighs. Alfred blushes, grabs his hands to stop the movement ready to push him off of him and teach him REAL moves.

till' he is turned back to his side and wrists caught, this time swinged down the floor and at that moment the lyrics

"Can't nobody love you like I can"

escaped Justin's lips

They stayed their at the moment, how bad this could be was very, feeling lost. This music was for groove and sex, bad idea, Arthur looked like he was moving closer to him. Alfred did not like this one bit and with his mighty strength he pushed the angel away.

He held himself feeling self cautious with his eyes to the ground.

No!

He picked his leg up and wiggled it down, rolled around, and jumped up. On his feet he picked his arms up and clapped them giving another pout. "THAT is how you dance" and walked, wiggling his hips if i say, to the background leaving Arthur chuckle at his performance.

* * *

Canada out still on his mission, recalling the dread of last night. How he wish he could disappear from the world

He was walking in the dark night with kumajiro in his arms cuddling against him, he can be so cute sometimes Canada thought...

Trailing inside the cleaners, he walks up to the counter and rings the bell. Places kumajiro down softly in a nearby chair and waits for the employee. The young lady comes out running to the register, "How may I help you?"

She had beautiful straight black long hair that flowed slowly, glistening too beautiful. The eyes of a lovely innocent purple and the dusty pink of her cheeks. And those sweet looking lips, scratch that he doesn't care. He would never lose the love for Alfred, he is worth so much to him, and she is a human...

Just for a while he could admire her features, he snapped back and handed that awful coat of Russia's. She took the cloth gently from his hands and Canada at the corner of his sight, sees a wedding band.

Wow, girls get married to early these days.

"This is $13"

Matthew takes out his wallet lazily and gives the money from alfred to the lady. Her lips make a 'u' smile and happily grabs the money from his hand. Places the bills in the register and gives Canada his receipt.

He then turns to the seat and puts the bear on his lap, both sleepy. He sees that the girl is searching the coat and shrugs knowing that there is nothing in it and shuts his eyes. He hears a loud screech in the room and bounces up in defense turning to the counter.

Terrible is all he could think of, out of all the times, there it was that stupid looking pipe, a extra photo and rope.

"That isn't mine!"

Frightened she rolls her eyes and hands him the belongings with trembling hands. "He looks cute, like you."

Confused at her remark he speaks up but is stopped by her and is thrown out of the store with kumajiro, and is told to come pick up the coat tomorrow. He looks down at the picture and once again it was Alfred in his 'hero' pose. Canada scrunched at why Russia has another photo of his beloved neighbor and felt the emotion of jealousy creeping up on him. He shakes his head feeling bad that he has been kicked out twice this night and walks back to his place.

* * *

And now here he is for that coat.

Time for that stinking meeting America thought to himself, grabs his bag with the important documents and his speech for the world conference. Just when he was going to walk out Arthur pulls his jacket and is pushed back inside the apartment. The angel places his hands on his hips with a tight scowl on his face.

"Just where do you think you're going?" America points to the door that leads outside of the room with his index finger. England raises his brows, "Not looking like that you won't". Alfred checks himself out not understanding what is wrong with wearing a suit. "Is your sight dying on you because nothing is-"

"your halo, idiot. And I'm not old!" he said furious at America for calling him a old geezer. He tilts his head to the side confused "can they see it?". The air becomes gloomy and Arthur moves closer to Alfred's face "You truly are stupid"

America gets angry at his comment and punches the side of his arm in lighting speed. The impact of his fists pushes him to the side and feels the agony of his wrath. England glares at him, moving his other hand to cradle the injured one. "I don't take shit from no one" Arthur nods his head and straightens himself out denying the pain he feels at the moment.

"Put on a hoodie underneath your jacket or something, to cover your halo" the icy pierce in Alfred's eyes disappear, gives a smile in return, gets up and moves to the closet.

Arthur withers in his excitement and rolls around in the beige looking carpet. Counting numbers, rolling around, gasping at the rush, eyes fluttering open and closing. Not noticing the shadow of Alfred hovering above him he repeats his action over.

He is stopped when he comes in contact with the nations leg he opens his eyes and before him is something very unique. His mouth drops at the sight and blush spreads across his cheeks rapidly and his eyes shrink.

Damn comes out in a silent whisper from Arthur.

Alfred pokes him in the face checking to see if he is alive because sincerely the old fart looked dead, like RIP. The angel jumps up scratches the back of his head and nervously glance back and forth to Alfred."Don't you have something else?" the nation dead pans at him "Dude seriously?! Because I don't" he says in a sarcastic tone, Arthur looks at him strangely and nods his head, not able to speak. "That was rhetorical question"

Alfred grabs his case and finally without obstacles awaiting him he moves out to the hallway. The angel quickly moves out with him and goes to his side feeling the heat he radiates. America looks behind him and chuckles at how sweaty and nervous Arthur looks.

Alfred skips down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the building. When walking he receives strange looks and blushing maidens. Wh-What is wrong with them?! Maybe I shouldn't have wore this at all. "Mommy lok at cuwe bunny" Alfred blushes at the little girl, oh how he felt self-conscious.

Arthur catches his uneasiness and moves his arm forward to catch America's to sooth him. Until Alfred hops real high and reaches to the sky with full admiration. He straightens up and walks with American pride, and in his mind are the words- I don't care what anyone thinks about me.

England smiles at him from behind "That's my boy" the dawn light shines upon all of them and brightly especially on the two creating sparks of joy.

He would rather lay asleep, whatevs he motivates himself into the building with Arthur scheming his new plan. How annoying it was to receive gazes and comments the whole time. He walks inside not caring anymore about his appearance, "Uh... Are you going with me" Arthur loses his concentration and back to America, feeling uncertain about this. Something feels very wrong.

"That's the reason I walked with you" with that he moves to the elevator and pushes the request button. "Alfred, I'm going to check something out so go on without me" America stares at the tech ,"but, how will you find me" and looks behind him to see that Arthur had left, he feels nostalgic and bittersweet pain.

The elevator moves down to his floor and opens up for the nation, he moves in presses the floor #. Lost in his moment he doesn't notice a familiar nation comes in with him, with a sick smile.

"Do you not have my coat, bunny?"

America is surprised at the sudden intrusion and with fear he tries to rush out of the elevator doors before they close on him. He doesn't even get a chance when Russia pushes him against the wall hard. Alfred's hands are pinned by Ivan, his neck is greeted by the hot breath of Russia and begins to feel ticklish all over.

Russia roams his hands over the blonds body looking for boundaries. He nuzzled his head closer to his ear and moved his hand to the top of his hoodie. Grabbing the pink bunny ear, attachment of the jacket, he laughs at how cute America had looked. He might as well enjoy his time with the American, he moved his leg against his groan earning a forced moan from him.

Alfred's hoodie was that of a magnetizing pink that was glamorous and two large bunny ears hovering at the top of his head. Ivan slid his hand underneath the hoodie and rubbed America's hair trying to get to his real mission. Almost sliding all the way back he accidentally grabs onto Nantucket, making Alfred freeze in pleasure. Ivan unsure keeps pulling at it, he chokes up a bit in his throat feeling displeased and horrified.

In a weird way the lights start to flicker and the air becomes thick and cold. Russia cautiously looks down at Alfred, he sees something heartbreaking the U.S.A is on the verge of tears and madly blushing.

America out of nowhere grabs ahold of Russia's scarf and pulls it tightly, kicks him in the middle spot and smacked him across his face. Ivan naively thought it was over until America grabs his hand and throws him around like bam bam (in a small elevator too).

The door opens thankfully and alfred rushes out to the hallway of his destination. Running away from the out cold nation, he slips into Prussia's arms. At the same time the once before country was saying how awesome he was to the air. He held his arms out and like a movie America was caught in his his arms.

In at that time Gilbert didn't know it was Alfred and tried out a pick up line, "You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

America gets off of him and laughs boisterously at the lame saying of Gilbert's. He was shocked to see that it was his silly American friend in a cute outfit. He backed up and started laughing with him,"I thought you were a girl!" Alfred pouted, puffed his cheeks out and furrowed his eyebrows at the albino.

"Yo! I'm no girl imma man" he poked his chest out with justice. Gil chuckled at that and blush formed on him "It's funny that you could say that with a bunny hoodie on" Alfred just laughed at it but inside he was pretty pissed at hearing that.

"So do you wanna go, already" gilbert arched his eyebrow not completely understanding what America is saying. He moves inside the conference room going to his designated seat with Prussia behind him.

Out of nowhere he was groped on his butt by the former nation and heard the whisper of Gil against his ear. "Wanna go?" Alfred's depression came up and felt sick when he was harassed by his awesome friend.

He shakes his head at him disapprovingly with a harsh glare. Prussia walks away slowly, Alfred then gets his bag out rummaging through his items. A smile forms on his lips,heh. In the right moment he sees the angel coming from the doorway Alfred moves himself to his direction.

America pulls him out of the conference to a secure remote place where no one will hear them. Arthur follows along with him not really concern, but waiting for the surprise. Earlier when he had a strange feeling he searched but in the end couldn't find anything, still though he has a bad feeling.

"I want you to do me a huge favor" here we go again, Arthur thought.

* * *

Alfred in his seat anticipated the two to come walking in the room, oh there they come! Alfred smiled, he stretched his arms up as a signal for the angel to commence the walked behind the two and secretly tied the material to their fingers. He didn't exactly think this new plan is going to work and will end in failure like all the others.

America took out his phone swiftly and captured the newly couple photo. Good thing Japan and England were walking together also when everyone was walking inside the conference. The two were talking about the economy on how both bad and good it was, they had jumped when they heard the Hungarian squeal.

"KYAHAHHA! Oh my Gor lOOK AT THOSE CUTIES,SO PROMINENT, WHOSE TOPPING AND Bottoming?!"

The two gaped at her, "Wh-what are you talking about women!" both said at the same time. She took out her strapped camera and tooked the picture of her interest.

They looked down at what could be so extravagant to Hungary and mouthed out a 'o'.

Japan got out his camera and got a photo added to his yaoi collection, even if it was embarrassing and not true. But it is for the fans.

* * *

"What is it?"

Alfred moved closer to him grabbed his hand and placed the material within his palm. Arthur didn't look at what it was, Alfred explained to him that he was to tie a knot (neat one) on each of their fingers. "This is sure to work I researched on this long ago", the angel looked at him in total disbelief "What's in it for me?". America placed his head on his chin not really having the knowledge of what a angel had want and then it stricken him like that.

"I'll let you teach me how to dance" he said in a playful seductive tone. Arthur's hair straightened in the back of his neck, squeezed hold of the material and shook his head eagerly after that he was told his instructions.

* * *

Their in a nice small bow was red thin string that connected the two nations together. Kiku's flash on his camera pissed off England once again and snatched it away. With his strength he crushed the thing leaving Japan mourn for his loss.

**Wow! Japan sure those have a lot of cameras on him. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I thought it wouldn't be fair to you guys so here it is. I have too much homework and stuff going on. The ending is coming soon can you guess what will happen? Please give a review to help me move forward and thank you for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the music added on to this but the story I made with my imagination. Justin Timberlake is the proud owner of these songs, and I'm a big fan of him!**


End file.
